To love and Hate
by animefreak03
Summary: It's hard to determine the line between love and hate...even harder when the ones closest to you are in the border line of such line...Tenchi and Ryoko
1. Default Chapter

A/N...well it has been a while since i wrote a new Tenchi story. this is a complete new aspect of writing for me and i wish to share it with you the reader. i have improved some what, but asi have told other readers most of my grammar errors are done on purpose...that's my style of writing. This story is an AU and it's not an Aeka/Tenchi thing either. sorry but the princess is one of my least favorite characters...Tenchi and Ryoko rule in my world and in the beginning it will not seem that way...however you will see later on. I have written this story out beginning and almost the end...but i have yet to finish the middle of it...where everything turns...hopefuly you will enjoy it.

Thanks.

* * *

Everything is simple and sweet when you are a child. No worries, no problems, just freedom and happiness. But that all changes with growth. The prince remembered all too well how it used to be for him and his twin brother. They were very much loved and cared for. They had friends and no enemies, but once you grow things are not seen the same.

Tenchi sat at his desk and sighed. It was always rainy quiet days that led him down memory lane. He could remember all the games he and his twin brother Kenshi used to play, and the pranks they used to pull on Ryoko, Aeka and Kyione. It was their carefree time.

With growth came the growing pains all grown-ups are plagued with. Tenchi being no exception. Twenty three years old and first crown prince of Jurai. It was all stressful and tiring. He longed to see his brother, for he had left to go to earth when they were barely twelve. So long ago. Their source of communication letters or video calls.

The only thing that kept Tenchi happy was the fact that his friends, Ryoko, Aeka and Kyione were still there with him. All of them went to the Space Academy and spend as much time as possible. It also helped that both Ryoko and Aeka lived in the palace. Aeka being his great-aunt despite their closeness in age and Ryoko being the daughter of the Head scientist who for security reasons had to live in the palace.

He stood from the desk and walked over to the large window that allowed him to see the busy markets of his planet. His planet...he sighed, not his planet yet. Soon he would be crown king and he would choose his wife...Aeka was the one he was aiming for since he had the biggest crush on her since children. It was not uncommon for his family to marry within their own, and it was no secret that he did like the princess.

The fact that his coronation would take place soon put a smile on his face. It meant that his brother would have to attend. Tenchi being the oldest by five minutes was the chosen one, but his brother too had to be crowned second in command. Kenshi was doing wonders on earth. He was their army leader and aided other planets when invading races threatened the peaceful atmosphere.

"Brother I will finally see you and then I will be able to be crowned and ask Aeka to be my wife" he smiled and looked up at the sky.

Ryoko sat by the large fountain inside the palace gardens. So many memories and so many pains. She was happy to have had the chance to grow up with friends and along side Tenchi. It was no secret to some that the cyan beauty was in love with the prince, but he was oblivious to it all. She sighed dejectedly. He was in love with Aeka she told her mind. If only she was more feminine she thought.

She had always felt that she wasn't good enough or pretty enough. Throughout her teenage years she was the image of a boy...having no real chest and looking very boyish with the guy's uniform instead of the standard girl's uniform. It also didn't help that she was the best sword fighter and that she was top student in all of the male dominated sports of jurai. But she wasn't going to give up what she loved just to look more girly and please the male eye. So perhaps that's why tenchi never saw her as a love interest.

She brushed her slender fingers through the water and closed her eyes "if only you saw the real me Tenchi"

It was not too soon that the news spread. Tenchi asked for Aeka's hand and she gladly gave it to him. She shot Ryoko a glare as the cyan beauty sulked behind the rest of the nobles who were congratulating the couple. Her eyes were downcast and a fake smile was set on her face. Her mother watched with guarded eyes and shook her head.

_Maybe this will push you forward and you will forget the prince my darling daughter. _She thought sadly. What mother wanted their child to suffer while the love of their life was happy with another? None her mind countered.

Tenchi was elated and grinning like a cat. So many people and yet he wished that he and his princess were alone. He looked back and noticed Ryoko and Kyione talking, his eyes on his best friend Ryoko. She seemed distracted and not really happy. Why? He thought. Out of the corner of his eyes he was able to make out the figure that was walking towards him. His smile brightened.

The people parted as Kenshi made his way to the newly engaged couple. He gave them a smile as he approached "Brother" they greeted each other with the most endearing hugs family gave each other and began to catch up. Ryoko noticed the returned of her old friend and became static. It had been so long since they had seen each other.

"I'm glad you have returned Kenshi" the brothers chuckled.

"It had been long. I see you got engaged" he looked at Aeka and both glared. The last time they saw each other did not go as nicely as some believed.

Tenchi put an arm around Aeka's waist "yes. I will marry the woman I love and I wanted for you to be here"

"Hello lady Aeka" she clenched her teeth but remembered where she was.

"Why hello Lord Kenshi, we were not expecting you till the coronation" he chuckled once more. She was always cold and bitchy he thought.

He shook his head "I came as soon as I was told of the coronation date. It is set for a month or two from now and it takes too long to travel from earth to jurai. I had to come see this first hand and your _marriage_"

everyone was oblivious to the cryptic messages. Something only Aeka and Kenshi were aware of. Washu shook her head. Those two had something going on and it was not friendly.

Ryoko walked up to the trio "Lord Kenshi" he looked over his brother's shoulder and his eyes widened. Is that who he think it is? Tenchi and Aeka moved to the side as Ryoko curtsy. Not forgetting that even if they were friends she was still a commoner to him.

"Ryoko?" she nodded "I mean lady Ryoko...my you have changed so much" he took her hand and kissed it not missing the look Aeka gave him, ryoko blushed "you look so...wow I can't describe it" she blushed even more and tried to pull her hand away "my apologies for making you uncomfortable Lady ryoko, but you are absolutely stunning" she giggled and finally retracted her hand.

"You look...well" she looked him over and then looked at tenchi "just like your brother my lord. Nevertheless, you look very handsome"

"Ah...it's been too long" the four began to catch up with what was happening. Soon Kyione joined in and many were witness to their carefree attitudes and laughter.

Hours passed and many guest began to leave. Aeka complained of a headache and Kyione decided to walk her to her room. Kenshi needed to catch up with his aunts and left Ryoko and Tenchi alone. She was nervous, but at the same time she needed to be his friend "well since I'm finally allowed to talk to you I want to say congratulations tenchi"

He thanked her. But it seemed that what she said was forced. He let it go. "So, I haven't seen you around much"

Ryoko looked around and found her mother, washu smiled and waved. She was leaving. Ryoko turned to tenchi and put a hand to his forearm "I've been around. I was just wondering how you are feeling with the coronation coming around so soon and your...eng...engagement" she had to swallow the lump that formed in her throat. It was too much for her.

Kenshi watched the interaction between his brother and Ryoko. At first glance he knew that ryoko's feelings for his brother ran deeper than friendship. He laughed and shook his head.

Tenchi took her hand in his "it's been okay. Ryoko I'm a little tired I'll see you around. Don't be a stranger we haven't talked in a long time"

It was disappointing that it seemed he wanted to get away from her, she felt a pang in her heart...a dull pain...she pushed it away beneath her heart "sure tenchi...goodnight" he bowed to her and left. Ryoko was about to turn and leave when a hand to her wrist stopped her. She turned to come face to face with "Tenchi?"

"No...Kenshi...I want us to talk" she smiled brightly, they both left the room and walked out into the garden. Ryoko sat down by the fountain and Kenshi watched her.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"You are in love with my brother" she let her eyes widened and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What...what makes you think that?" he took a deep breath

"Come on anyone can see it. I mean my brother must be blind or dense not to see it. The way you look at him or the way you touch his arm wanting to at least be close to him"

she shook her head "no. he's my best friend, there is nothing going on. I like him...he's like...like"

"Like a brother?" she wanted to say yes but it seemed so wrong. "Give me a break you have a thing for him"

She looked up at the sky "a thing?"

"that's an earthling way of saying that you are either attracted to my brother or you are in love with him. I don't understand why he is engage to Aeka of all people though"

At that she focused her gaze on him "what do you mean?"

He cleared his throat "what I mean is that...well look at you. My god you look absolutely beautiful"

Ryoko glared at the man "I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted by that. Besides what's there to see?"

He laughed out loud "what? Haven't you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

She rolled her eyes "how can you see anything with all these robes on me?"

He too rolled his eyes "never mind that. The point is that you love him"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to...and lets not go back into our childish years Ryoko. It's late and I should walk you to your room at least" she nodded and walked ahead of him.

"We should talk more often Ryoko"

"What is it with you two always wanting to talk to me...do I look like a therapist?" Kenshi laughed and hugged her surprising ryoko.

"I'll see you tomorrow. If my brother doesn't come around them you and I can maybe hook up" she pushed away from him

"Hook up? Now what does that mean?" Kenshi shook his head "tell me"

"Tomorrow. Now rest my lady" he kissed her hand and then pulled away waving as he walked down the corridor of one of the palace hallways.

When he said that he would see her tomorrow it didn't occur to her that he meant at the academy. She was talking with Kyione outside of the main building when a hand to her shoulder spooked her. She whirled around and came face to face with him. Again she thought it was tenchi "hey Tenchi" he laughed and shook his head.

"When will you stop confusing us Ryoko. It's kenshi and my brother has yet to arrive. He is with Aeka" Ryoko's mood dampened and Kenshi saw right away "Hey Kyione"

"Hey Kenshi it's been a while. I hear that you are staying for a month" he shook his head "oh?"

"I'm going to finish my schooling here. I only need one more semester where as you all need two"

"How do you know so much if you haven't been here in such a long time?" asked ryoko and she looked around trying to find tenchi but keeping her ear on the conversation.

Kenshi put a hand to her shoulder again "I know because my brother always sent me letters. I also know that you my dear are the top student at the academy and top student in all of the male sports" she grinned and made a victory sign.

"You got that right my lord"

"Call me that again and we'll be enemies"

"So who's being childish now?"

He groaned and looked at kyione who was laughing "don't you start too"

she shook her head "it's nice to see you two at it again. You two always argued, although tenchi always was the one to come to Ryoko's rescue"

"Oh yeah. She pulled pranks on me and he would save her. He would choose her over his own flesh" he winked at ryoko "didn't know my brother liked her so much" she blushed.

"It's not like that...he's like"

"Again...a brother?" she hit him playfully

Kyione laughed "no need to hide it from me Ryoko I know how you feel about Tenchi. I like Aeka but I always thought you and him would end up together"

_oh if only they knew the real aeka then Ryoko could have tenchi._ He began to laugh and the two girls looked at him strangely.

Tenchi and Aeka came up to the group "oh what's going on?"

Ryoko looked at them and quickly turned to kyione trying to keep her emotions in check "Oh Kenshi was being a little flirt here and looked more like a fool" Kenshi put an arm around Ryoko's waist and pulled her closer to him making her blush.

"Just because I ask you to have dinner with me?" he put the other hand to his chest "you really do wound me my love" Aeka coughed and the others looked at her.

"Something wrong princess?" asked Kenshi while smirking.

Aeka glared and then sweetly smiled at tenchi "could we head to class my love I need to talk with professor Hakubi" Tenchi nodded

"See you all later...Ryoko maybe you should give my brother a chance" aeka jabbed him and he looked at her as if asking what. She pulled him away.

When they were inside Ryoko balled her fists and took a deep breath..._he told me to consider his brother? Arr..._

Kyione took Ryoko's hand "come on lets head inside...Kenshi you coming?" without a word they all began to walk inside.

It was uneventful. Everything was boring and slow. Ryoko gazed out of the window into the backyard of the university. Her mind was nowhere and everywhere. Why did it hurt so much? Her heart that is. Why did tenchi have to love aeka?

* * *

A/N and that my friends is the beginning... 


	2. shall we dance?

Chapter Two

Title: Shall we dance?

Rating: M

Author: Animefreak03

* * *

As they left the Academy Ryoko decided that she needed to be alone. All day the congratulations and good wishes for the new couple were giving her a sickening feeling. Everywhere she went those two were the talk of the school. She fisted her hands and shook her head "whatever...I don't need this" she said and was reaching for the door when someone stopped her.

She turned around and sighed "okay kenshi what is it now?"

"Oh so you didn't confuse us now?" she laughed

"You are both wearing different clothes so this is how I can tell you apart"

Kenshi shrugged and put his arm around her making her blush "I thought maybe you and I could spend some time together"

Ryoko wanted to say no she really did, but when she caught sight of Tenchi and Aeka walking hand in hand she felt angry and determined "Alright...where should we go?"

Tenchi walked down the hallway with Aeka hand in hand. He was happy and very much elated with the recent turn of events. His people were already preparing their parties for their future king and queen. As he walked he noticed Kenshi and Ryoko, kenshi holding Ryoko by the waist. Something made him boil at the sight, but surprisingly it was pushed down easily..._why should I care if they are getting close? I think I should be happy for them and should help them get together. Yeah that's going to be my plan for them._

"Hey you two" the duo looked behind them. Aeka who had not been paying attention to them looked ahead and scowled.

_What is he doing with her?_

Tenchi felt his fiancé gripped his hand tighter and looked down "Aeka is something wrong?" she looked up and faked a smile.

"No tenchi. I just want us to leave and have alone time...do you know what I mean?" she asked with loving eyes.

He chuckled and leaned down kissing her "sure" he said after pulling away.

Ryoko wanted to run, run fast and not look at them together. However the arm around her waist was a reminder that she was still talking with someone.

"Hey tenchi, what's up?"

"Nothing. Aeka and I will be going now. Are you two going home?"

Kenshi shook his head "no. Ryoko and I are going to have dinner together and then go to the famous club of Jurai"

"That sounds fun. Hey I know, we'll meet you two at the club later"

"Alright. We'll be at the Ledisco plate...around eleven"

Tenchi nodded and waved "see you two later" with that they left.

Ryoko glared at Kenshi "why did you say that?"

Kenshi tugged at her hand "aw come on. I want us to have fun. Ryoko my brother is getting married and you know that nothing is going to change that. So why don't you do yourself a favor and move on, preferably with me"

She wanted to slap him hard. So she settled for what was best "Fine. I'll go to this dinner and then club" she poke her tongue out at him and he kissed her cheek.

"By the way, I'm coming over your house later"

she looked at him strangely "why?"

"I want to see what other stuff you got in that closet of yours that doesn't consist of robes. Ryoko I want you to look good and I mean good"

She rolled her eyes "for god's sake what have I done to deserve this punishment?"

He spanked her butt and she yelped "move it baby. You haven't done anything yet. And I promise that by the end of the night you wont remember Tenchi, just me"

* * *

Night came and she was sitting in her room with the flirtatious Kenshi looking through her clothes. She was tapping her foot irritably "are you done yet?"

"Hold on woman" he came out few minutes later with a mini skirt and a tube top.

She stood up "oh no. I'm not wearing that"

He grinned "oh yeah you are"

"NO. I haven't wore that skirt since tenth grade when I was small"

"Oh be quiet Aeka. Come on go in there and get dressed"

"I'm not Aeka" he pointed in the direction of her bathroom. She groaned and took the clothes from his hand shooting him a glare which he laughed off.

"Yeah..well you sure were acting like her just now...all stiff and proper. Get in there right now"

When she came out words could not describe the amount of attraction he was feeling for her. She was spectacular. Her long legs were firm and her bust was huge. How could no man claim her as she was perfect to him.

She giggled and walked up to him "close your mouth lover I might think you find me attractive" he did a double take and then cleared his throat.

"Well I do find you attractive Ryoko. In fact more than what I was expecting. But there is one last thing you need to do" she looked at him confused as he walked around her and then put his hands on her neck. She stiffened "relax" she tried to but it was hard when his tone chest was pressed against her back. She then felt his hands on her head and then pulling her hair.

He stepped away "there" she turned around "go look in the mirror" she did so and smiled "I think you look way better with it up like that"

"Thank you"

"Question Ryoko"

"Um?"

"Do you know how to dance?"

She nodded "yeah. I may wear all those robes and seem like a stiff, but earth has influenced our media and our lives very much"

"Good because I love to dance and I want a good partner" with that said both left for the club.

Tenchi and Aeka were just arriving with their bodyguards when they spotted Kyione and a young man walking in "Hey Kyione" she waved at them and pointed inside. They walked in and the loud music assaulted their ears immediately.

Aeka looked around and spotted Ryoko and Kenshi dancing very close together. She clenched her fists and leaned into Tenchi "get us something to drink while I get us a table" he nodded and left.

Kyione also spotted Ryoko and Kenshi and decided to crash their dance a little "hey you two" she shouted.

Ryoko spun around and hugged Kyione "I'm glad you came I know I called you so late, but I want us to have fun"

Kyione shook her head "don't worry. I was able to get Kamidake to come with me. Hey are you and Kenshi an item now?"

Ryoko laughed "no. just good friends having a good time. You already know who my heart belongs to"

"I know. Tenchi. Hey can I steal your date while Kamidake comes back?" ryoko didn't mind at all and decided to get something to drink.

She didn't miss the looks she got as she passed by some men. They lusted after her it was obvious and for the first time in a long time she felt like a woman and felt daring. Aeka intercepted Ryoko before she reached her destination "hello miss ryoko"

"Hello princess"

Aeka looked ryoko up and down "my what an interesting outfit that is. So slutty"

Ryoko frowned. Just when she was feeling great aeka had to come and stomp on her "oh I think is quite nice"

"Yes you would. I mean you have never had a sense of fashion Ryoko. I don't think you want to give men the wrong idea"

Ryoko rolled her eyes "listen princess I may not dress like you, but I like this"

"And so do I" said a voice behind her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist "I like it a lot"

"Thanks Kenshi"

He kissed her neck as Aeka glared "I think it makes her look sexy, not that she needs it she's sexy all on her own"

Aeka was not liking this "oh. I bet you had something to do with this. You have no taste"

Ryoko moved away from Kenshi "listen I really need something to drink and I will go and get it. You two solve your differences" but in reality she wanted to punch aeka out for putting her down once again. They were good friends a long time ago, but things change.

She reached the bar and had to almost yell her order. She leaned her back against the counter as the bartender got her things. She moved her head with the beat of the music. Tenchi was still waiting. What was wrong with the service. He sighed and turned around to catch Aeka and Kenshi talking. Good so they found each other. He was about to turn back around when he spotted the familiar Cyan hair to his right. He grinned.

He walked towards the hair and when he was close enough he noticed the beauty that awaited him. Her long legs were screaming for them to be touched. His eyes traveled up her form and he subconsciously gulped down the sudden need to kiss the exposed skin.

His eyes rested on her full blown bust for longer than what he imagined and then traveled up again. His eyes widened when he noticed how beautiful her face looked. She turned back to the bar and he got a good eye of her behind. He tapped her when he was close enough.

She turned around looked at his clothes knowing that it wasn't kenshi and her smile widened "hey tenchi"

"Hi. You look nice ryoko" she blushed but it was hard to tell with the lighting.

"Thank you tenchi. Anyways I'll see you around"

"Hey wait. I think we might be sharing a table together, besides I want us to have a dance at least"

She looked over his shoulder at kenshi and smiled "sure. Come on" she got her drinks as they were set on the counter and both left heading towards Aeka and kenshi.

"Took you long enough Ryoko"

She took out her tongue "bite me"

He walked up to her and took her by the waist "are you sure about that?"

Tenchi took Aeka's hand "come on, hey where's your table?" they all decided to go and sit down.

After a few songs Ryoko needed to get away from the couple who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. It was making her both angry and frustrated. She got up "I'm going to dance"

Kenshi nodded and stood up "wait for me" both left and a very sexy slow song was put on "alright I know you've been wanting to punch her face in so why not show her what you're made off"

Ryoko grinned "oh yeah. How should I go about it? Do you want me to go dirty on you or sex you on this very floor?"

He walked closer to her pulling her as well. When she was pressed against him he smirked "sex me on baby" he whispered.

They began the dance pressed together. She would move her hips sensually and when the beat sped up she would too. Kenshi was both in heaven and hell at the moment. He wanted to take her right there, but the fact that the princess was there was keeping him on his toes.

Ryoko turned around and pushed her bottom against his front earning her a grunt of lust. Some of the people watched them as they danced erotically. Kyione snickered and shook her head. Those two were heading for disaster at any moment.

Tenchi could not believe it. Ryoko his best friend was dirty dancing with his brother and he felt oddly angry at it. He tapped aeka and asked if she wanted to dance. Luckily she agreed and both made their way to the dance floor.

They dance closed to Ryoko and Kenshi and both couple would glance at each other. Kenshi grinned as an idea came into his head "Switch" he said and ryoko didn't understand a word he was saying.

He spun her around and threw her against Tenchi who was caught off guard. Kenshi then pulled aeka with his left hand and brought her closer to him "hey there" he grinned and she narrowed her eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" he spun her around so her back was pressed against his chest and she moaned when she felt his hardened memeber.

He looked at Tenchi and Ryoko who were both not really dancing like they were even friends. She was really far away from him and tenchi looked lost. Kenshi kissed aeka on the neck and she jabbed him "what princess?"

"Don't do that here, someone might see us"

"I don't care anymore. But why don't we go somewhere more private then?"

She turned around in his arms and looked him in the eyes "where exactly? I can't just leave since I came with my fiancé"

"You love to throw that at my face don't you?"

"It keeps you jealous, so yes. Besides what are we going to tell them when they notice that we are gone?"

Kenshi pushed his hips into hers "I need release now aeka. I can't take it. Either come with me and we will think of something later or I'll leave with Ryoko and take her"

Aeka stepped on his foot and he chuckled "over my dead body. Come on, since this is getting crowded they wont notice. We better be quick" he nodded and both left without being spotted.

Ryoko was nervous. She looked around while dancing away from tenchi. How can kenshi do that to her? Speaking of him, where was he? It was a plan and she knew he left with the princess so she wouldn't stop them from dancing together. Tenchi shook his head and took closer steps to her surprising her when his hands wound up around her.

"Tenchi?"

He smiled and leaned down to speak in her ear "why are you so far away? I thought we were going to dance"

"I was surprise that's all. Since this isn't a slow song I thought that it was okay to dance apart"

"You are not comfortable with me are you?"

She shook her head "no, that's not it tenchi"

"Yeah it is. I mean you were practically having sex with my brother just a minute ago. Is it because I'm not him?"

She blushed and slapped his arm "shut up and dance"

"As you wish my lady"

the night was coming to a close and so was the bar. It was unbelievable that tenchi and Ryoko dance the night away. Both finding comfort in each other. Kenshi and Aeka had returned both sated and glowing and upon seeing their respective partners dancing a slow song, both decided that it was time to break up the moment. Aeka tapped tenchi and he turned around "Hey"

"Where have you been?"

Aeka lifted her hand and in it were her shoes "I was sitting all night as you danced, my feet were killing me" tenchi let go of Ryoko and kissed aeka "your idiot of a brother kept me company all night. He wanted to dance with his date tenchi"

Ryoko turned around and spotted Kenshi sitting down "excuse me" the other two watched as she made her way to kenshi and sat down next to him "Well look who's sitting down"

"Hey pussy cat"

she blinked "what?"

"Pussy cat, a nickname I picked for you. Anyways, had fun with my brother?"

She rolled her eyes and scooted closer to him "listen, next time you pull something like that I will practice my martial arts on you. Now can we go home I'm exhausted"

he kissed her cheek and she moved away "what?"

"You smell weird. A mix of alcohol and something else that's very disgusting"

"It's called sweat Ryoko that's all"

"I know what sweat smells like kenshi, but for the sake of going home I'm dropping this right here. Come on. Hey did you see kyione somewhere?"

"She was making out with that guy kamidake a while ago"

Ryoko shrugged "oh well that means she had fun. Lets go"

* * *

For a week things were seemingly strange. Kenshi would flirt with ryoko non stop and she would return it. But sometimes he would disappear and she wondered where he was. Tenchi was busy with the up coming events to notice anything going on. When he did take time off he usually was sitting with Aeka and kenshi out in the garden. Just like they were doing at this very moment.

"Tenchi where should we head for our honeymoon?"

"Anywhere you want"

she squealed and Kenshi snorted "keep that up brother and you will be bankrupt before you hit the age of twenty five"

Aeka shot him a glare "shut up, just because he spoils me and you have no one to spoil is not our problem"

he tsked and grinned "but I do have someone to spoil princess"

"Oh yeah. Who? Ryoko?" tenchi and his brother noticed Ryoko's approach.

Kenshi stood up "as a matter of fact yes. Here she comes" aeka turned around and locked eyes with Ryoko.

Kenshi walked over to her to cut the distance short and leaned in kissing her passionately. Ryoko was confused and pulled away "what was that for?"

"Don't tell me you didn't like it"

"I did, but warm me next time, I hate attracting crowds" she meant doing it in front of Aeka and tenchi.

He brought her into his arms and pressed her to him "and I don't care who watches. I'm really attracted to a beautiful woman, and I know that deep down you feel something too. Just give me a chance will you"

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. She looked over his shoulder and noticed both Aeka and Tenchi watching them. Tenchi holding Aeka's hand lovingly. Just for once she wanted to feel especial. She wanted to feel like she had someone that she belonged to someone. Without a second thought she pulled back a little and then leaned in kissing him for all that was worth it.

He tightened his hold on her and she moaned, she had never really been kissed liked this. Sure a peck or two, but this was a passionate kiss that was making her knees jelly. Was kenshi the man that was meant for her and not tenchi?

Oddly enough tenchi gripped aeka's hand as he watched them kiss. It was strange the feeling he was experiencing at this very moment. Aeka looked at him and realized without a doubt that tenchi was jealous. Absurd that he would show feelings for her now. Aeka cleared her throat "Tenchi we should go over the wedding plans now"

"Oh...ah sure Aeka"

"So give me your ideas"

"I don't know much about weddings aeka. Besides ours is in two months. Can't we wait a while?"

She stood up angry "two months is not enough time for planning such a great event, but I see you don't care" she walked away and he shook his head. He had to follow her, it was after all their time together before he was to go back and work non-stop. His grandparents were not going to be ruling for much longer and he had to learn so much.

* * *

A/N this is the second chapter...i want to thanks those who like this story...i didn't get as many reviews as my other fics, but those who did review i want to say thank you...this story is up in FF because of you...this is for you all. 


	3. You are mine

1

Chapter 3

Title: you are mine

Rating: M

A/N this is the longest chapter i've written for any of my stories...please enjoy

* * *

The animosity between Kenshi and Aeka was all for show. Deep down their feelings for each other was not one of hate, but a more deeper emotion. For this reason Kenshi was beyond angry and hated the idea of his brother marrying Aeka. 

Kenshi pushed Aeka against a wall "you are mine Aeka. Or have you forgotten who you gave your virginity to?"

She glared at the man "so what? You left. We were stupid and young. I should have never followed your sorry ass to that fucking planet"

Kenshi laughed "you didn't complaint when you were being fuck hard" she slapped him and he smirked.

"I'm going to marry your brother"

"That wouldn't stop you from seeking me. I see the way you get when I kiss ryoko. What? you think you can have him and I can't have her?"

"You and her don't belong together"

"Neither do you and my brother, but alas we can't change that fact"

"You are mine Kenshi not hers"

"Why were you always jealous of her?"

"Why? Why? Because she always got the praises., the hugs, the awards, the brains the looks. Have you seen her. She fucking believed all the negative shit I told her. That woman is an idiot. Kenshi you need someone like yourself and that's me"

"But you wont leave my brother?"

"No. He is mine too. I wont let her have him. She has everything else I wont let her have my crown"

He shook his head "then I wont leave her either. I may not love her but I do feel for her and she is a great fuck" Aeka had enough and captured his lips with hers. Kenshi guided her to the floor where they proceeded to give in to their lust.

That affair continued for days...growing steadier. But they didn't realize that someone was taking notice of the change.

Tenchi didn't know why he followed them. He had been noticing that his brother and his fiancé were enemies to the public eye, but when alone there was something in their gaze that spoke volume. Why did he feel so strange, like he was afraid that his brother would take away his woman...his love? Was it even possible. With his mind set he followed as Aeka walked ahead of Kenshi and he walked casually behind her.

The people didn't see it as wrong for the brother of their future king to safe guard the princess...but that was far from kenshi's mind and Aeka for that matter.

When they neared their destination Tenchi hid behind a strange looking shack of a house. He noticed as his fiancé and his brother both looked around suspiciously and then without a warning both rushed into a second building that was not as great looking as the one Tenchi was hiding by. Carefully he followed the path that they had taken and walked slowly. Not to make a sound not to interrupt whatever was going on.

Kenshi had Aeka pinned against a wall as his lips ravished hers and one of her legs was draped over his manly hips. Her kimono hiked up and his royal pants by his ankles and his member was buried within her.

Tenchi peeked through a small window and his heart stopped. That's how he found them. His brother and his fiancé. The sworn enemies to the public eye, very much engaging in an intimate act that he and Aeka had engaged in sometimes. He wanted to spill his guts out. He wanted to rip them apart. How he wanted to punish them for what they were doing.

Aeka's moans did little to ease his ache. The bitch was enjoying herself quite nicely. How could she had lied to him for so long? They were to marry in less than a month and she was fucking his brother? How could his brother even dare touch her?

Tenchi's rage was boiling over, but he was not going to let them in his knowledge of their affair. No he would punish them differently. He took shaky steps and tumbled a little knocking something on the ground. That alerted the lovers in the shack and pulled away panting.

"Did you hear that?"

Kenshi nodded and they both quickly put themselves together as best they could. Tenchi had long gone and his hand shook with rage that was bottled up inside. Oh they would pay somehow.

* * *

He entered the castle and ignored the palace staff. Soon his was in his room and everything seemed to mock him. His night affairs with his fiancé evident in his room. The rumpled sheets still there. He hated his room. With a battle cry worthy of being recorded Tenchi began to throw things around like a mad man.

Tears sprang to his eyes and he didn't bother to wipe them. He was too angry and too hurt. The staff that walked near his room stopped and gasped hearing their prince curse the living shit out of anything. Ryoko walked with her assistant towards the training area and she had to pass through his room, when she noticed the crowd near his room she stopped "what is going on?"

A servant bowed to Ryoko and then spoke "the lord is angry and he is doing something to his room" they heard a loud crash and ryoko pried the door open and then closed it behind her so no one would enter but her.

The room was a total mess and Tenchi sat at the foot of his bed with his face in his hand. She reached out to him but he moved away "Ryoko I wish to be alone"

"How you know it was me Tenchi?" he didn't answer her "what's the matter? What has happened?" still he did not answer. She knelt down and took his hands away from his face and wiped a tear that ran down his cheek "Tenchi?"

"I wish to be alone Ryoko, please just leave nothing is wrong"

She tsked and then put a hand to his cheek. Her warmth affecting him, he looked into her eyes and saw the love and care in them "please speak to me. What is the matter?" he leaned into her hand and closed his eyes.

"I was just frustrated Ryoko. Don't worry" he took her hand and placed a soft kiss to it making Ryoko's heart flutter. _Why do I still feel for him. I mean I love Kenshi now. I can't feel anything for Tenchi._ He smiled at her again and stood "I'll be okay you'll see" he kissed her cheek and then led her to the door. The servants scurried away when he opened the door and Ryoko shook her head as she chuckled "see you later okay?" she nodded and he closed the door behind her. He walked to his bed and sat down.

Quietly he whispered "I'm sorry ryoko but you will be my only way by which I can hurt my brother. I wish there was another way but you are the only one" with that he closed his eyes surrendering to sleep.

Aeka had heard about the outburst of her prince and rushed to him only to find a messy room and no tenchi in sight. She turned around and screamed when she noticed Tenchi standing behind her "Tenchi you scared me"

"oh. I'm sorry. Why are you so jumpy love? Did you do something naughty?" she wondered what was wrong with him. He took a step closer to her and pulled her to him "well?"

She swallowed hard "n...no.. my love I have done nothing" he kissed the side of her neck

"Oh? Tell me aeka I have this problem"

"What is it?"

"Lets say you were to find out that someone you cared about deeply was lying to you and breaking your heart...what would you do to them?"

Something was not right with this or with her tenchi "I would confront them"

"Right...so if you had a choice of punishing them what would you do?"

"I don't know?"

Tenchi put his hands around her neck and squeezed lightly "oh...what punishment would you like if you were the person? Would you like to be humiliated publicly or would you rather be punished physically?"

Aeka was becoming nervous and it didn't help that his hands were tightening around her delicate neck "Tenchi?"

"What should I do to you? I mean if you were the person hurting me, breaking my heart?"

"I would like to be punished physically. I could never bare the thought of my people knowing I did something so shameful" he nodded and let go of her neck.

"I think we could both agree on that my love. Run along I have important things to take care of. Oh by the way have you seen my brother? I thought I saw him go into this shack with someone. Couldn't make out who it was though"

Aeka wanted to faint. Oh was she nervous alright. Tenchi probably knew more than she gave him credit for. When she was able to speak with Kenshi she told him of the strange occurrence and both came to the conclusion that Tenchi knew. But why hadn't he done anything yet?

* * *

Tenchi observed his brother and the way he interacted with Ryoko. He was doing his research. He only wished that he didn't have to involve ryoko, she was an innocent in all of this much like himself. But his anger and rage clouded his judgment. When tenchi was satisfy with his findings he set to work on his plan for revenge.

He went into his brother's room and proceeded towards the closet. He smirked triumphantly as he found what he needed. _There will be no difference between us now_.

Ryoko walked towards her room. The day had been so busy with her training new students at the martial arts dojo. She hadn't seen Kyione or Kenshi all day and wanted to but her body ached and she needed her bed desperately. When she neared her room she caught sight of someone leaning against the wall casually. One guess...Kenshi. She smiled "hey lover haven't seen you all day" Kenshi...or rather Tenchi hugged her.

"I just couldn't let you out of my sight for one day" she giggled and opened her door. They both entered and tenchi closed the door behind him locking it in place. Ryoko began to unzip her dress and tenchi was behind her helping her.

"Why thank you my lord. I have missed you so much" he grin and pulled the zipper all the way down. The more skin he exposed the harder he got. Why was she making his body react so fast and so nicely?

"Kenshi are you okay?"

"Yes...I was just admiring my pussy cat" _I can't believe my idiot of a brother would use such stupid names._

Ryoko giggled "oh but I can be your wild tigress instead" she turned around and pulled the dress all the way down leaving her exposed to him. He licked his lips suddenly and ryoko grinned "let me help you with that baby" she kissed him passionately and Tenchi found himself drowning in the kiss and pulling ryoko's responsive body towards his hardening one. They groaned in pleasure.

Tenchi walked forward making ryoko walk backwards and soon they found the bed. He tipped her and she fell on it and he followed. He intensified the kiss and let his hands wonder over her curvaceous body, _who knew that underneath all that was this woman. Pay back time brother._

Ryoko pushed him lightly and he looked at her strangely "what is it?"

"You seem a little different. Is something wrong?"

"what do you mean different?"

"I don't know. Your kiss is a lot more gentle. I mean I'm not complaining I like this, but you like to be rough" he kissed her and then pulled away.

"I figure we could explore each other again as if it was the first time and with more care. I know I'm a little rough but I want to make this a night you wont forget" ryoko leaned on her elbows and kissed tenchi with so much care and love.

"Thank you my kenshi" in the back of his head Tenchi was screaming at her to call him by his name but this was all part of his plan.

He trailed kisses down her neck towards her ear lobe then her neck again. He couldn't get enough of her taste, this woman he had never seen as more than a friend was igniting something in him. Her pants were urging him on, to make them both scream in pleasure. He found his lips positioned near her pearly nubs, each pink and large waiting for his mouth to cover them. When he took a nipple is into his mouth Ryoko arched for him. She made a content sound and he found himself smirking above the nipple he sucked like a child. His free hand massaged the other and he couldn't get enough. He switched from one to the other. His lower body wanted to be free of its tight cave and wanted to explore Ryoko as well.

She raked her fingers through his hair and then lowered them so that they rested on his clothed lower body. She frowned, he might want it slow, but she wanted to feel him already. She tugged at his pants and he pulled away "patience my love" he pushed them down himself slowly and Ryoko groaned. He chuckled "see I'm almost done"

When both were completely naked Ryoko wanted him inside of her. Kenshi and her had made love countless times since he made the move on her, but this was nothing compare to that. This was sweet and it was building her want and need more than ever. She spread her legs and he rested between them his penis touching her entrance, it made her moan and he groaned out a choked moan himself. Just the bare touch of his tip to her and both were ready to explode.

He panted "by Tsunami what have you done to me" he gasped out huskily. She shook hear head as Tenchi placed his hand on her clit and began to rub it. It was maddening and she wanted to voice her satisfaction. Her eyes were half lidded and her mouth was opened as pants came out of her lips. She was beautiful in his eyes. The blushing skin asking to be touched. His fingers worked her like an instrument and ryoko continued to shake her head "more...more.." she chanted.

He took his fingers away from the nub and began to run the tip of his member on it instead. It was a wonderful feeling "ohh...ahhh...more...more" she panted. Tenchi could feel himself almost giving away, no he told his mind...no not yet.

When he knew she was almost there he stopped and as she panted she looked at him as if asking what was wrong. He smirked and in a swift movement was buried within her and she gasped at the feeling. He pushed in and out twice and within that she came over him. It was warm and inviting. He began to thrust in and out of her and she continued to pant. When he was going to climax she did it again. He kept his pace and before she could take another deep breath he had climax inside of her. He was shaking as his seeds spilled inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him extremely closer to her body.

"Oh Kenshi...oh by Tsunami you are so wonderful" Tenchi slumped on top of her as his breathing regulated. He kissed her neck and shoulder.

"You were the one that was wonderful". Silence over took the two spent lovers and sleep claimed Ryoko.

Tenchi laid beside her after pulling out of her and looked at the sleeping woman. She was so innocent so carefree and he had used her. His best friend. The only woman who had never hurt him in any way. Finally the weight of his action was coming to him full force. He needed to get out of there...he needed to be away from her. He had caused her enough damage...but she would never know the truth...in his plan she was never going to know.

Once in his room Tenchi slid into his bed with the hopes of finding sleep, but he wasn't prepare for the images of the moaning ryoko underneath him to come into his head. He could still smell her, feel her, taste her. She was on him all over him and he found that he rather enjoyed that "I was so blind. I had something so good and I never took it" with that and the image of ryoko tenchi was able to find sleep.

* * *

Days had passed and Ryoko was more affectionate with the Real Kenshi. He found it odd that she was being this amorous. What shocked him the most though was the fact that his brother seemed angry almost raging with hate whenever he caught him and ryoko together. Kenshi knew that Tenchi knew about his affair it was evident in the way tenchi looked at him or the way he distanced himself from both him and Aeka. But why was he being so angry and hateful towards him when it came to ryoko?

Of course Ryoko was Tenchi's best friend and that probably had a lot to do with it. Tenchi was in the shower and let the water drip over his body "why? Why did I have to fall for Ryoko? Why is it so hard? I should have never done what I did" he wished to be with her, he wished to make love to her once more. The mere thought of his brother fucking aeka and sleeping with ryoko made him sick to his stomach. Yet he didn't stop it. He was afraid that Ryoko would find out that he had used her.

He moped around a bit and his father noticed "tenchi?" tenchi looked up at his father

"Yes Father" Noboyuki smiled

"You look stress my boy. Is something the matter?"

"No father. I just wish I could take a vacation before this coronation and wedding" noboyuki pat his son on the back

"Take it. Go to our house on earth. It would do you go. Take Aeka and the rest of them. I mean they all are going crazy with these coming events"

Tenchi thought it over. Of course it would be better to be away from the palace and clear his head "sure. That sounds great"

"Good I'll tell the others. I'll come as well"

The air on earth was so much cleaner and simpler than on Jurai. Tenchi was happy that they had agreed to the trip. The only problem was that he wasn't planing on sharing a room with Aeka but it seemed that he was going to.

He walked into the house as the others looked around the house, the lake was really clear and clean. Ryoko hugged Kenshi and Aeka huffed and entered the house. Ryoko gave her a look and then turned to Kenshi "what was that about?"

He became innocent "I don't know. Must be that she didn't get any loving from tenchi" ryoko shook her head. Leave it to kenshi to think about sex. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's so quiet and peaceful" the minute those words were utter total chaos ensued. Tenchi and Aeka ran out of the house running "what's going on?"

Tenchi panted and put a hand to his chest "your mother scared us half to death. She came out of a closet and wearing a strange mask" Washu came out of the house laughing "that was not nice professor Washu"

She laughed again "It...haha...was...so...funny" she held her sides.

Aeka crossed her arms over her chest or whatever was there "Haha laugh all you want"

Ryoko giggled and put a hand to her mouth "Mother would you not do that anymore. I don't want to hear Aeka complaining about how immature my mom is"

Washu sighed and bowed her head "you kids are too grown up for me" she walked back into the house.

"Alright I'm really tired from that trip. Kenshi I'm going to see which room we are going to be staying in and sleep for a while" she kissed him and walked inside.

Aeka glared at Kenshi and he winked at her. Tenchi rolled his eyes. You would think that he would be really angry, but his mind was on Ryoko and a way fro him to get near her. He couldn't break the engagement, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be with her. If his brother was still fucking his fiancé then he could as well do the very same thing with Ryoko. Not that he wanted to just fuck her, he wanted her all for himself, to wake up next to her and to ...

"Do you two think you can possibly keep your affair more private. It's bad enough that I know" the duo gasped and Tenchi began to walk inside the house,

"If you have known, why haven't you done something about it Tenchi?" he turned around with hate in his eyes and leveled his glare at his brother...

"What would you have me do Kenshi? Tell everyone that my fiancé is a whore and she's fucking my own brother? Or that my brother was low enough to fuck her?" the duo looked on with stunned faces as Tenchi smiled at them. Aeka was angry. How dare he call her such a thing. She was going to protest but kenshi shook his head. She turned around and headed towards the lake instead.

It was odd. He wasn't really angry. He wasn't doing anything to hurt either one of them even though he was withing his rights to do so. Why? That as the question that irked Kenshi. What was tenchi up to? Something was happening and he didn't know and didn't have control over it and he didn't like it one bit.

Inside Ryoko slept peacefully in one of the rooms. Tenchi had looked in all of them and decided that the last one was the one where she was. He crept in quietly and watched as she snuggled into the pillows. She was snoring softly and he wanted to hold her make love to her once more.

Creeping towards the bed as quietly as possible tenchi knelt down and brushed some of her bangs away from her face. His fingers itched with the need to explore her body once more. It angered him that she was directing all of her love and time towards a jerk like his brother. Ryoko and Kenshi had a strange relationship to begin with, neither really showed that much affection, but after the night with Tenchi ryoko had become more affectionate. Maybe Kenshi wasn't as loving in their privacy as he thought

Ryoko moved a little and tenchi held his breath. He turned around quickly and looked around the room. It was clean and devoid of clutter. His room was not as clean for aeka needed all of her luggage unpacked and put away. Of course she forgot that they were not going to have servants during the vacation and if she wanted it done it would have to be by her hands. She argued about it and decided not to clean it up.

Once more he turned to Ryoko and got a nice view of the top of her breasts. Without hesitation he leaned in and kissed each mound. Ryoko moved again feeling uncomfortable with the sudden wetness of the kiss. He chuckled lightly and stood up "I don't think I will be able to resist you for too long" he whispered to her before walking towards the door "we'll see then"

The next day everyone decided to head to the kitchen for their breakfast. Noboyuki was cooking and both Tenchi and Ryoko were helping him. Kenshi was outside getting some vegetables from the shed and both Washu and Aeka watched the trio at the stove.

"You are doing it wrong Tenchi" he looked at Ryoko

"I think I know how to make pancakes ryoko" she rolled her eyes

"Then why aren't you putting the sugar in the batter?"

"You don't have to put sugar if you don't want too"

She walked up to him and they stood very close to each other. Aeka glared at the cyan woman "Look if you put a bit of sugar they will taste better" she took the spoon from him and began to move the batter. He took it back "Tenchiiiiii" she wined

He chuckled and tickled her a bit making her squirm "Stop Tenchiiiiiii" he went on a full out tickle attack on her and she began to run around the kitchen. Noboyuki and Washu laughed as their children played as if they were still five years old. Aeka was growing bored with the charade and not to mention pissed off.

"Tenchi love I think you should finish the pancakes thing before I starve" they stopped and looked at her. Ryoko smiled slyly.

"I don't know how you will starve considering you eat like a pig most of the time" the others laughed and Aeka stood up.

"I do not you filthy scum, I've seen you eat more than your share of plates. Who's the pig now?"

Ryoko shrugged "I don't deny it. I love food. But at least they go to a good place" Aeka was turning red with anger.

"You should learn to respect Ryoko, besides I'll be your queen soon, anymore remarks and I'll make sure you are punished"

Tenchi cleared his throat "you might be the queen some day Aeka, but Ryoko will never be punished for speaking her mind and the truth for that matter" she gasped

"Tenchi I'm your fiancé, why would you insult me like this? This is unacceptable" Tenchi walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm dragging her outside. The others stood there not moving on saying anything.

Once he was out of hearing range he let go the struggling Aeka "unacceptable? Tell me have you forgotten what you are doing? You may be my fiancé, but I can always arrange for it to be dissolve. You are lucky that I'm only agreeing to this because of your father. If anything I wont be sharing anything with you once we are married"

"I wouldn't want to share anything with you either. You were always a disappointment in bed. Kenshi is twice the man you are" Tenchi clenched his fists "that's why I always go to him. You were a great fuck for a few weeks, but your brother is a lot better" he didn't know what came over him but he saw in slow motion as his hand raised and quickly came down upon Aeka's cheek.

The slap echoed and Aeka's eyes widened. He was shaking with fury and her tears began to run freely "how dare you? Get out of my sight before I do something worse. Once we arrive on Jurai I will inform the court that I will not marry you"

She took a few steps back as his words were sinking in. Her chance at ruling Jurai slipping away "Tenchi you can't"

He turned around and closed his eyes "I've made up my mind. I will not marry you"

She ignored the pain on her face and put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged the hand away from him "Tenchi please, I don't want to end this..I didn't mean to. I was just angry"

"Aeka who are you trying to fool. I've had enough. For too long I have allowed you to screw my brother. For too long I have pretended that everything was okay. The people of our planet think we are a stable happy couple, but that's a lie. You and I are nothing but enemies now. Get out of my sight" he walked away and Aeka dropped to her knees.

She was not seen for about three hours. She had locked herself in her room and cried. Kenshi wanted to see her and find out what had occurred but thought best to leave her. It wouldn't be right if the others found out that he was sleeping with the princess who was supposed to be engaged to his brother.

* * *

Ryoko walked around the lake trying to clear her mind. Kenshi had asked about Aeka non-stop and she was getting aggravated. Why was he so concerned about her all of the sudden? But then again it wasn't sudden. She had seen them argue before, even when they were pre-teen before he left Jurai, but they both also seemed to enjoy it more than anyone. Like they were a married couple. It pained her to think that Kenshi too cared more for the princess.

They were family as well so Aeka had a step ahead in the love department. They would love her even if she wasn't with any of them. Ryoko on the other hand was just the daughter of the crazy scientist that Jurai needed the most. Nothing special about her. Her father had been a general in the Jurai Army, but even that wouldn't give her the status of someone people would love and miss if she were to pass on.

She put a hand to her stomach and doubled over in pain. Was this pain because of the harsh reality that she was expandable? Her insides turned and she wanted to vomit it all out. The pain the doubts all of them. She knelt on the ground and took in deep breaths. Soon she was feeling better and decided that she wasn't going to mope around anymore. She had Kenshi and Aeka had her tenchi.

She stood up with a smile and decided that she wanted more than anything to be with Kenshi at this very moment. To cuddle with him and make love. With new found stamina she made her way back to the house and noticed her Kenshi sitting in the livingroom watching the t.v. she sat down "Kenshi"

He seemed distant, she moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. Still nothing "Kenshi why don't we go to our room and maybe have a good time"

"No Ryoko I'm watching something"

She shook her head "we haven't made love in three days Kenshi. What's wrong? Am I not pleasing you?"

He looked at her "of course you are...more than what I have imagined my pussy cat, but I'm not in the mood right now"

"Why? What's bothering you?"

He stood "Ryoko I need to think. I have so much in my head at the moment...I'll see you later okay. Oh if you find out what's wrong with Aeka let me know okay?" he left not seeing the way her hands fisted on her robe, not seeing the single tear that ran past her cheek.

But those things never went unnoticed by Tenchi. He had decided to come down and get something to eat when he heard them talking. At first he was going to leave because Ryoko was being loving again and wanted to have sex with Kenshi, but the way kenshi had been acting towards her stopped tenchi. He listened to their conversation, or better yet listened as she tried to persuade his brother into making love.

When kenshi had refused her and had asked about Aeka instead, Tenchi knew that he had to intervene somehow. It was unfair that Ryoko was being ignore while Aeka got her attention, whether from kenshi having sex with her or him arguing with her. She was the center of attention at the moment and Ryoko was being pushed aside. No more, he told his head.

What had Kenshi been wearing? Tenchi smirked and climbed up the stairs once more and entered Ryoko's room. He picked clothes that were similar to what kenshi had been wearing and would wait for the right time to make his move.

Ryoko laid down on the couch wiping furiously at the tears that were spilling. He had the nerve to ask her if anything change with aeka. He blew her off instead. What was the world coming to now? She closed her eyes and decided on taking a short nap.

* * *

Tenchi came down a few minutes later and realized that Ryoko was sleeping. He smiled warmly and then went in search of his brother. Once Tenchi found Kenshi sitting by the old steps that lead to the family shrine he ran up to him "Kenshi"

kenshi stiffened. Did tenchi come out here to fight with him? He wasn't afraid of his brother, but he didn't want to fight him either. He looked up at his older twin and realized that for the first time in weeks tenchi looked just like him, even wearing similar clothing "what is it?"

"I need you to run into the city. Since you know the area better I want for you to bring me these things" he handed him a list of things. Kenshi looked it over.

"This is going to take me all day Tenchi"

"Then I suggest you get a move on...it's almost five and you want to come home early and see your aeka right?"

Kenshi looked bewildered for a moment "What happened to her?"

"If she hasn't told you then neither am I. But you should be happy since I will end my engagement once we reach Jurai. You can have her" Tenchi turned around and began to walk

"Wait" tenchi stopped "why? I thought you would fight for her. I mean weren't you so in love with her?" Tenchi turned back to his brother...

"I was...love is very fragile and it takes one mistake for it to crumble. My feelings for her have changed"

"I will not seek any kind of relationship with her" Tenchi did not understand this. Wouldn't he be static about it.

"Oh?"

"I'm not in love with her. I was, when you told me that you were going to marry her I was furious. She was mine before being yours tenchi. I was her first, I wanted her back. That was my whole intention from the beginning, but then things changed. I still care for her deeply, but I can't be with her"

"Why not?"

Kenshi stood up "I don't see her as the wife I want for myself. Merely a toy, an entertainment. I had played with the idea of marrying her, but she had refused me so much that I gave up. Now I'm faced with the dilemma of choosing whether to end my affair with her and continue with the one I have with Ryoko or..."

Tenchi fisted his hands. Here he was giving his brother the chance to be with Aeka, but no now he wanted to be with his ryoko...unacceptable. He was better suited for her. Was Kenshi blind? Did he not see that all these days he has done nothing but push Ryoko away?

_I wont let you have Ryoko. You took away Aeka and I'm fine with that. But ryoko will not be your play thing. She will be loved but not by you. _

Both men left in different directions. Both not aware that they have become enemies.

Once Tenchi was inside the house he approached the sleeping Ryoko and shook her gently "Ryoko" she groaned and moved a little "wake up sleepy head"

She stirred and then opened her eyes "what is it?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes

Tenchi took her hands in his and lifted her up "come"

She shook her head trying to see better "what? Hey where are we going?"

Tenchi tugged her hand and made her walk with him towards the stairs "I'm sorry about earlier Ryoko, I was a little out of it that's all and now I want us to lay in bed and hold each other"

"Really Kenshi?" he nodded and climbed the stairs "Did you change shirts?" he stopped and stiffened. It was a similar shirt only the color was darker than kenshi's.

He scratched his head with his free hand "yeah. The other one was getting too sweaty since this heat is rising. Come on" she smiled. Her Kenshi was back...well the one from three weeks ago. Why was Kenshi acting so strange. One minute he is cold and distant only worrying about the princess and the next he's sweet and loving.

They reached the room and she began to giggle and pull his shirt "can we play instead of laying on the bed?" she put the puppy eyes and pouted.

Tenchi leaned down and kissed her lips making that wet smacking sound of flesh upon flesh. She moaned and moved closer to him and he encircle her in his arms. She pulled away giggling like a love sick puppy "oh...so can we?"

He chuckled and whispered in her ear "we can do all the playing you want" then kissed the ear lobe. He then opened the door and pushed her gently inside.

Aeka was furious. How dare Kenshi continue to be with her? Ryoko would pay dearly. She would. She closed the door and laid down upon her futon.

Ryoko didn't have time to take her clothes off as tenchi pushed her against the wall and ravished her lips with his. His hands found the hem of her yukata and began to hike the material up her legs. Once his hands found her soft cheeks he lifted her up and she gasped. Suddenly her legs were wrapped around his waist and his member was poking her thighs. She pulled away breathlessly "excited?"

He attacked her neck next and his hands began to part the yukata where it was tied. Skin and more skin got revealed and he needed her...too long it had been since he touched that pearly skin...it had been too long..he had denied himself and her the passion they both deserved.

Ryoko didn't want to miss out on the game either. She found the hem of his shirt and without caring pulled it over his arms and head. It landed on the floor along with her yukata pooling around them. Her pants were urging him on. He stepped away from the wall with his prize and began to walk towards the bed instead.

It was pure bliss. He began to pound into her. He didn't want to wait any longer or risk being caught, their need was first hand.

"Ken...ahhh."

He snarled. He was not Kenshi...just for once he would love to hear his name come out her kissable lips.

"Ryoko" he had said and it was filled with raw passion.

Seconds later she came for him and he had to slow down, but once she was done he resumed and drove her wild once more. When he came he shuddered above her and had to take deep breaths. He didn't pull out of her yet, he wanted to fill her with his seeds. His male pride not allowing her to move away from his life giving jewels.

Tenchi wanted to leave in case Kenshi returned, but ryoko clutched him and he had to spoon her. She was still breathing hard "that...whoa...Kenshi I've never been so satisfied...what has gotten into you?"

Tenchi smiled and kissed her neck and shoulder "nothing"

"Something is different Kenshi. One minute you are cold and the next you are giving me the best ride of my life" Tenchi shook his head. If only she knew the difference. She yawned and turned around to be face to face with him.

He wanted her again. What was it about this woman that drove him crazy? He captured her lips and she yawned in the kiss again, he pulled away "rest, you're tired"

She nodded and pecked him "wake me up when dinner is ready" after he was sure that she was sound asleep he crept out of the bed and collected the clothes he was wearing. He then dressed and proceeded towards the door giving her one last sweet look.

* * *

Aeka had left her room and was in the kitchen. Her cheek was sore and a little purple. Tenchi decided to take a shower and change into his own clothing. He was sated and insatiable at the same time. A cold shower would cool him down at least. Or so he hoped.

Kenshi returned with some of the things his brother needed. He had gotten at least half of what was on the list before he decided to turn back. His need to know what had transpired between Aeka and his brother nagging him. Even if aeka meant to him as little as he made it seem, he did not want anyone to harm her, not even his brother.

He sighed and opened the front door walking in with three bags. He decided to put the grocery in the kitchen before heading to Aeka's room and making her tell him what happened. That would be unnecessary as she was sting in the kitchen sipping tea "Aeka?"

She looked up to him briefly before shielding her cheek with her hand "Kenshi where did you get those bags?"

Kenshi put the bags on the counter "what happened? Why did you lock yourself in your room?" he moved closer to her and she turned her face the other way "Aeka what's the matter?"

She shivered as she felt his hand on her shoulder touching her neck "It's nothing. Tenchi and I had a fight"

"I can gather that much Aeka. He told me that he will be cancelling the wedding" she was furious about that and turned around forgetting about her cheek

"I will not allow it" he gasped and took her chin his hand examining the wound. His eyes turned dark with understanding.

"He. Did. This.?" oh how his anger was boiling

She nodded slowly and watched as Kenshi rose stiffly "Don't. I deserved it"

He turned his dark eyes on her "no matter what you have said it is no reason to strike you" and with that said and done he rushed out of the kitchen and in search of his brother.

He skipped the stairs two at a time and pounded on Tenchi's room. Ryoko heard the loud pounding and hurried to get her clothes and see what was going on.

"Tenchi open up" she heard Kenshi and rushed out of the door trying to tie her yukata and tame her sweat drenched hair. She was still flushed having not rested for more than an hour she figure.

"Kenshi what is it?" he looked at her briefly but then looked at the door in front of him as it opened up. Tenchi came out

"What is it..." he never finished for Kenshi punched him and he stumbled back with the force of it. Ryoko gasped

"Kenshi what are you doing?"

"Bastard...how dare you strike her?" Tenchi wiped the blood that trickled from his lip. They charged each other and began to fist fight. Ryoko rushed in and tried to pull them apart only ending in being shoved. She hit her head but returned to pulling at least one "AEKA HELP ME" she shouted as she held Tenchi's arms pulling him away.

Aeka rushed up the steps and walked over to kenshi taking his arms that were raised "please no more. Don't fight" she pleaded.

Ryoko felt the jealousy that had been plaguing her for days surface. Kenshi's eyes softened as he looked down into her eyes and Ryoko didn't miss any of it and she release tenchi. Tenchi turned to see her take shaky steps and leaned against the wall. Her eyes had traces of unshed tears and his heart ache to hold her.

"I"M HOME" shouted the familiar voice of their father and both glared at each other.

"If you touch her again I will kill you" Tenchi nodded and both of them pretended that everything was fine at least for their father.

Aeka and Kenshi went down to greet Noboyuki and tenchi was about to do the same when he noticed Ryoko sitting on the floor her knees up to her chest "Ryoko" he said softly.

She looked up at him and smiled "yes"

He put his hand out asking her to take it "come on, I'm sorry about hurting you" she shook her head while taking his hand and rising to her feet.

"It's okay only a little bump. It will go away. Have you seen my mother Tenchi?"

he shook his head "not since we came here and that was a week ago"

"Oh well might as well wait for her to appear out of nowhere"

"Lets go have dinner okay?" she nodded and both headed down.

* * *

Night time was the only time when arguments could be forgotten and bodies could relax. NOT in the residence of the twins.

Kenshi crawled into bed and tried to spoon Ryoko who in turn moved away from his touch. He looked at her strangely and moved closer to her only to have the action repeated "what's your problem Ryoko?"

She didn't turn around to see him and she didn't talk. He moved closer and she moved further from him anymore and she would definitely fall of the bed "Ryoko I'm sick of this. What is your fucking problem? You have been quiet all day and avoiding any physical touch"

She turned around this time "oh you noticed?" the sarcasm was full force now "when did you notice? After you and your brother shoved me against the wall during your fight? Or was it when you were wiping away Aeka's tears during dinner as if you two were lovers?"

He let his eyes widened. She had noticed that? "We shoved you?"

She snorted and sat up on the bed "you're sleeping with her aren't you? Or at least slept with her" she dare not look into his eyes. Kenshi bit his lip. Was is that obvious?

"What are you talking about Ryoko? Of course not. I have you why would I do that, besides she's engaged. Ryoko she's my friend as much as she's yours and I don't approve of any man hitting women. What's with all these questions anyways? Didn't you want us to have sex?"

He tried to hug her but she pushed him away "is that all you think about? Or is that all I'm good for? Huh?" her voice was rising as well as her from the bed. He reached out for her hand and pulled her down kissing her deeply.

She tried to shove him away from her "stop it" she mumbled but he continued his assault on her lips and face. She shoved again "KENSHI STOP" he stopped and she scrambled out of the bed and ran for the door.

"Please ryoko stop" she did for a moment, but seconds later she was out of the room and heading for the livingroom.

Just her luck Aeka was there. Aeka turned to ryoko and both glared at each other "what was the yelling for?"

Ryoko growled "non of your business...or maybe it is since Kenshi is always worried about you. Tell me aeka from a woman to another...tell me the truth" she advanced aeka who stood

"What are you talking about?"

She stood before the standing princess "tell me, we were friends once and in name of that friendship tell me the truth. What's going on between you two and don't try to deny it"

Aeka bowed her head "he..."

Ryoko grabbed aeka by her dress as tears spilled "TELL ME NOW" she roared and aeka tried to pull away.

Fine she wants to know...thought aeka...Then she should know I'm sick of this anyways "We are sleeping together"

the world crumbled for Ryoko. She let go of Aeka and felt dizzy. This was impossible, yet it seemed she was expecting it...the looks they shared...the constant worrying for the princess...all sings that he was very much in love with Aeka. Ryoko had the desire to kill aeka or at least beat her up but she chose to trash the house instead...

Lamps breaking, ripping anything she could get her hands on. The rest of the house came down to see what was going on. Noboyuki had to blink twice to realize that he was not sleeping.

Kenshi ran to Ryoko and pulled her "What are you doing?" she recognized him and slapped him not once not twice but as much as she could.

"How could you? How...how...how..." she pounded on his chest as she cried sometimes chocking on her tears "why...why oh why?"

He looked at Aeka who was shaking her head "Ryoko" called tenchi and walked up to the duo. Kenshi was trying to contain his girlfriend but she kept on beating him and ranting.

"You bastard how could you do this to me...how could you play with me"

He got fed up with it and shoved her away from him "what the fuck are you talking about?"

She fell to the floor and both Tenchi and Noboyuki were at her side "you and...HER" she pointed at the princess.

Noboyuki looked at aeka and then at Ryoko "what about her Ryoko?"

She put her hands to her face "that bitch...she's sleeping with Kenshi that's what I mean...they are sleeping together behind my back" she threw her arms around Noboyuki and wept. Tenchi was both happy to know that the charade was being revealed without him lifting a finger, however he wanted to spare ryoko this pain. He stroke her back soothingly and glared at his brother.

Kenshi however looked at Aeka with anger "Why did you tell her? You knew this was to be kept secret"

Aeka pointed a finger to herself "ME? I'm sick of this. I'm sick of sharing you with her. I told you this was going to end sooner or later I just chose sooner. I don't want you with her"

He was about to open his mouth when the door to the kitchen opened and Washu came out rubbing her temples. She looked at her daughter and shook her head "come ryoko you need to rest. These outburst will only give us headaches" she knelt down and helped her daughter stand with the help of tenchi.

"Mom...I...my heart mom..I can't take this anymore. I can't" she was shaking and couldn't walk.

Heartbreaking was that she meant. Kenshi reached out to her only to have tenchi block his way "Step aside tenchi"

Tenchi rolled his eyes "you've done enough for one day Kenshi. Let her go"

And go she went. Two days...two days and she wasn't eating, sleeping, or talking. All that time she spent it crying. Washu had warned both Kenshi and Aeka to stay away from her daughter. She did not meddle in their affairs for they were adults, but when she had seen the crying woman that was her child all that went out of the window. It was her baby girl that was hurting not them.

Tenchi itched...he couldn't believe that Ryoko was isolating herself from them...from him. If anything he wanted to console her, kiss her problems away. On the third day she came out of her mother's room and ran to the bathroom. She looked herself in the mirror and wanted to break it. She was wasting herself on them. She felt the need to vomit, maybe that would help her.

The flushing toilet was the only indication that someone was using the bathroom and Tenchi had to wait. Ryoko stood up rinsed her mouth and opened the door. She bumped into tenchi "Ryoko"

She moved back and wanted to run "it's me Tenchi" she felt oddly stupid for thinking it was the other one. They were so identical that it scared her.

"Sorry Tenchi"

"oh so you do talk" she giggled softly and he put a hand to her shoulder

"Are you alright?" she nodded while looking down at her feet. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so she could see him "Ryoko you deserve better. My brother is stupid. I know how you feel ryoko believe me it's been hard on me too"

Of course. He had known about them. She threw her arms around his neck and wept "oh tenchi why do we have to suffer? Why...did they play with us?"

"Sshhh. It's okay. I don't know Ryoko, but everything will be okay"

"When are we leaving tenchi?" he pulled away from the embrace and looked into her eyes. He wiped a few tears with his thumb and couldn't help but brush that thumb over her quivering lips.

"Soon. I think we really need to enjoy this vacation I'm not ready to go back to jurai and continue working. I planned to relax but we have been doing nothing but argue and get all stressed. So another week and a half maybe. Let's see if we can actually relax then"

Ryoko found herself nodding and taking his hand and bringing it to her lips placing a sweet kiss "that sounds great. Lets try and relax"

* * *

Soon the week was over and they were all getting ready to head back to Jurai. Ryoko kept to herself, but when she needed to talk to someone she had her mother and Tenchi. Noboyuki too would talk with her. He was disappointed in his son kenshi and made it known that he was not speaking with him for the moment. Aeka too was being ignored. The two didn't really care. The fact that the others knew sort of lifted a heavy weigh from their shoulders.

In jurai everyone was awaiting the arrival of the royal quartet and both mother and daughter of the hakubi house. Once the ship landed servant flocked to them and began to pamper them or get their things ready. Tenchi moved ahead to meet up with the Nobles and Ryoko took her mother's hand and walked away towards their quarters. No sense in being around Aeka and Kenshi. Things were definitely different and everyone noticed.

But it wasn't for a few more days that thing would definitely get complicated. Washu was fed up with her daughter's new way for torturing herself. She marched into the bathroom and was going to demand that she stop vomiting when she found her passed out. She became frantic and shook her a few times and then called to her. Nothing worked. Fearing the worse she ran out and frantically called for servants and a doctor.

Noboyuki had been on his way to his study when he heard the frantic scientist and ran to her side "Washu what's wrong?" he entered the room and let his eyes widened "washu" he ran to her side and knelt down "what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know...one minute she's vomiting the next she's here...what's wrong with my daughter?" he didn't wait for anyone to come and help. He picked her up and walked over to her bed placing her down gently.

Tenchi was walking towards his own room when he watched servants and his knights running around the palace frantic. That did not make sense to him. He stopped a knight "what's the matter?"

The man bowed "your highness, lady washu request a doctor immediately. Her daughter lady Ryoko has fallen ill" tenchi dismissed the guard and ran towards Ryoko's room.

Once there he found his brother by her side and wanted to rip him apart. Washu was trying to control her anger but failing miserably "This is all your fault...if something happens to her I will make you pay"

kenshi ignored them and reached out to touch her "don't touch her" he stopped and stepped aside. Tenchi smiled and walked over to his friend's side...to his ryoko's side...that was much better.

The doctor was ushered in and he asked that he be left alone with the patient. They all agreed and walked out of the room. A servant stayed in case he needed any assistance. They all waited and waited...finally ten minutes later the doctor and the servant walked out smiling.

Washu looked at the aging man "well?"

"she's fine, just fainted"

"But why?"

"Washu you more than anyone should know this. It's normal for a woman who's expecting to have these kinds of effects"

Washu was flabbergasted as well as the others "you mean she's pregnant?" he nodded and bowed

"I must get going I have other patients...when she's awake tell her to come for a check up"

Tenchi was in a world far away from that moment and place. She was pregnant. Things just couldn't get worse...

"I'm going to be a father?" or could they? Tenchi shook his head...no that was not his brother's child...no way in hell..TEnchi knew that this was his child his and so was she.

Everyone rushed into the room and watched as Ryoko sobbed. It was confusing. Washu took the necessary steps to reach her daughter's side and reached out a hand "Ryoko?"

Ryoko looked up at her mother "I can't be pregnant. I don't want to be pregnant mother" Washu gave her a small smile and embraced her as the others watched.

"I know little one, and whatever decision you take I will be here for you" Ryoko nodded.

Tenchi was torn between telling her that he might be the father of that child and whether or not he could agree with any decision that she would make. What if she decided to end the pregnancy and he was the father? He wanted more than anything to be a father someday and this might be his chance.

Kenshi was confused. This made everything complicated, but he could have Ryoko back "This is my child and I should have a say in the matter" everyone turned to him and Ryoko was enraged.

"Get out. I hate you get the fuck out of my room. I don't want anything to do with you and this...this...thing is part of you and I wish to no be associated with it"

"You can't just get rid of this child. I may have broken your trust and your heart, but please Ryoko I want to be a father to our child" tenchi was disgusted with Kenshi and he was angry. There was no proof that he was the father of the child, but then again there was no proof for him either.

Washu sighed and turned to Noboyuki "please take your son out this room. My daughter is very stressed and I don't want her health to be jeopardized" he nodded understanding the delicate situation and walked up to Kenshi who refused to leave the room.

It took noboyuki all his strength to subdue his stubborn son. Washu turned to Ryoko once more and watched as her daughter cried into her pillow. She shook her head in sympathy "Ryoko I have things to do in the lab. I'll let you rest up okay? And you should think about the decision you are going to make" Ryoko lifted her head and smiled.

"Thanks mom" washu kissed her head and turned to see Tenchi still there

"Your highness you're still here" he nodded "ok. Well please don't upset her more"

he gave her smile "don't worry miss Washu. Go on I'll keep her company"

Once alone, tenchi looked around the room. He closed his eyes and smiled as he remember the first time he took her and made love to her. His grin quickly dissipated when he thought of the possibility that him or his brother could be the father of the child inside her body.

Ryoko watched him through her hand that was on her face. What was he thinking about? His face seemed serene one minute and disturbed the next "Tenchi" she called out softly. He blinked a few times and then settled his gaze on her.

"Hey"

She smiled and pulled her sheets away "stay with me please" he nodded and took off his shoes and then laid down on her bed. She moved closer to him until they were touching "what do you think I should do Tenchi?"

He looked her in the eyes "Ryoko it is your decision to make, however my feelings about it are that a child is a blessing. I know that you don't want anything to do with my brother, but if you do decide to keep your child I will be there for you. I" he stopped. Would he really ask? Should

he even propose what he wanted to say?

She propped herself on her elbow "you what tenchi? Please help me with this" he too propped himself on his elbow and leaned forward pressing his forehead to hers. Her eyes widened and her heart sped up.

"Ryoko if you are afraid of being a single mother, then please don't be. I would marry you if you wanted. I would give your child the love he or she deserves"

a tear escaped her eye and she closed her eyes to him "I don't want you to take responsibility for this child tenchi, and I'm not afraid of being a single mother. I just feel that I'm not ready for motherhood"

One of his hands caressed her cheek and she opened her eyes to see into his warm ones "it would be my honor to be the father of your child if you decided to keep him or her. But if you are not ready then I will not force you. As much as it pains me because that child has my blood running through it, your happiness means more"

At hearing this from him she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him "thank you for being here my friend"

_friend? That's all I'm going to be to her...I wish I was more my love._

Both closed their eyes and decided that talking was pointless and they just basked in the comfort of being in each other's arms. Both unaware of the violet eyes that watched them with hate pouring out of them.

Two days later Ryoko sat on the garden of the Royal palace and looked up at the sky. She had made her decision and smiled. It would be a lot of work to raise a child but it would be a learning and growing experience nonetheless.

Tenchi watched from his balcony as Ryoko played with the flowers near her feet. He was a nervous wreck for two days. Wondering if she was going to kill the child that might be his. Whether she kept her child or not would not change the fact that his family would force Kenshi to marry her. The child was of royalty. If it came down to that tenchi wasn't sure of what he would do.

He decided that working was not going to help ease his mind. He had a better idea and without a second thought decided to join Ryoko by the garden.

"Beautiful day huh?" ryoko was startled and looked up into the eyes of Tenchi "I haven't spoken with you since that night in your room" he sat down on the grass along side her.

Ryoko brushed some hair away from her face "sorry, I had to do some thinking. You know"

He nodded "have you come to a decision?"

"Yes. I decided that I would like to be a mother tenchi. What do you think?" he smiled wider and took her hand in his making her blush.

"That's a great decision and I will be here to help you in any way I can, but..." he looked her in the eyes and frowned.

"But?"

He stood up and began to pace "Ryoko, the child you are carrying is of royal blood. I don't know if my grandparents will even think about this, but they might force you to marry Kenshi" at hearing this she stood up and gaped at him "the juraian empire never allows for it's royalty to be born out of wedlock, I don't want that to happen to you but it's a possibility"

Ryoko took hold of his hand and made him face her "they can't do that. I don't want anything to do with your brother. Please tenchi you have to help me. I can't allow them to force me to marry him or even live with him. Please" she began to sob and he brought her into his arms "please"

"I wish I could do something Ryoko. I myself can't back out of my marriage to Aeka. I wish I could just take off and never come back here. I don't even want to be king anymore"

She pulled away "maybe we can leave tenchi. You and me just leave this place. They can't force us if we leave"

"What?"

"Think about it. If we leave and no one knew where to find us then we wont be forced to do anything. I can't stand the thought of being married to him. I don't want my child to be associated with him"

He shook his head "it wouldn't work Ryoko. They will find us. I'm sorry if there was a way that I could stop this if it does happen then I would, but I can't"

"No, please tenchi"

He hugged her tight "I'm sorry. Please don't cry anymore"

Kenshi was boiling with rage. How dare Tenchi hugged his woman? He stalked up to them and pulled them apart "don't touch her"

Tenchi stumbled a little and then glared at his brother "don't touch her? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm the father of that child she is carrying inside of her. I'm going to marry her, she is my fiancé that's who I am"

Ryoko glared at him "what? I'm not your fiancé and you and I will not get marry"

He turned to her "but we are. My grandparents the acting king and queens have decided that you and I will marry. That child is royalty and since your mother informed the queens that you will keep the baby then it will be wise for us to be bonded"

Ryoko walked up to him and slapped him "you are a disgusting man. What makes you think that I will agree to marrying you? I will not wed you I will not bed you I no longer care for you. I despise you and you have your precious aeka. What about her? What makes you think that I will fuck you after you fucked her?"

Kenshi grabbed her roughly and shook her "we will marry is that understood"

"Let me go"

Tenchi pulled Kenshi away from her "don't hurt her" both brothers stared each other down and kenshi turned to leave.

"Be ready Ryoko. It will be best if we got married. My grandparents are arranging everything and even with your mother's disapproval the marriage will be soon" Kenshi left them. Ryoko balling her fists trying so hard not to run after him and kicking his ass.

Tenchi with a scowl "I knew this would happen" She sat back down and brought her knees up to her chest, he sat next to her again "I'm so sorry"

"Don't be it's not like you can do anything to help anyways"

If she only knew that he could indeed change their lives.

Once they were inside the palace Ryoko rushed into the royal chambers and demanded that she be let go free. It was her choice to keep her child, but in no way did that she was going to marry Kenshi. The family that is the king and queens had not known of the affair going on between Kenshi and his brother's fiancé, but ryoko made sure they knew. They were appalled but they had agreed that Ryoko and Kenshi should marry seeing as to that Kenshi was the father of the child and that child was royalty. By decree it meant that Ryoko was now going to be royalty.

She spent days crying and moping around. She was becoming miserable and no matter how much Kenshi tried to be patient and nice with her, he was becoming annoyed with her attitude. He didn't want to force her to marry him, but he didn't want to lose her. Some how some way he had learned to care deeply for her and didn't want to leave her alone with the responsibility of taking care of his child.

Tenchi was another story. He would flip out on anyone that dare mention anything about the upcoming wedding of his brother to the woman he loved. Aeka was the one he snapped at the most. She knew he was jealous it was very obvious, but she would laugh in his face when she made it a knowledge that she knew how much he was hurting.

Ryoko would seek him and they would talk. She of course would breakdown and cry and he would comfort her. Both wedding however were pushed to a later day when negotiations with a neighbor alliance turned into a civil war that Jurai had to take care off.

So the months began to pass...

Ryoko sighed and stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. She was becoming more irritable and very snappy. Not to mention that she was eating more than usual. She looked herself in her floor length mirror and smiled.

The swell that was her child was getting huge. She traced a hand down its swell and giggled. Five months and already she was getting so big. There was a knock at her door and she wrapped her towel around her even more. She opened the door and outside stood tenchi with a goofy smile on his face.

"Oops sorry I came in a bad time" he chuckled nervously and she pulled him inside.

"What do you need tenchi?" he sat down on her bed as she walked into her closet.

"Came to see if you wanted to go out somewhere. I mean it's safe to go out and Kenshi I'm sure is not even here"

She came out dressed in a comfortable yukata "does it look like I care what that fool of your brother does? And what do you mean out?"

He chuckled once more "I mean out. To see the city and meet with the people. News of your pregnancy has the people wanting to see you and be there. I mean the last time the royals had a baby it was when my brother and I were born. Oh that was twenty something years ago"

She rolled her eyes "I don't want to go out. I don't anyone to see me. I don't even want to be living here, I just want to stay in eat something good and then go to sleep"

Tenchi threw himself on the bed "you're a riot you know that?" she giggled and climbed on the bed "and what do you want to eat today miss hakubi?"

She laid down and put a hand to her stomach "ah, well we don't know?"

"We?"

"The baby and me, he want to feel the baby again?" he smiled and put a hand to her stomach. This was a ritual for them. They would talk in her room, eat in her room and he would touch her, trying to feel the baby kick. He was the first one to feel the baby kick and he was elated. The child, his child because something told him that it was his kicked her and he felt it.

"He or she is active again" Ryoko placed her hand on top of his and moved it a little "oh that was stronger"

"Yeah. So can we just stay in and do what we usually do?"

"No problem with me actually.

A.N there you go


	4. pains

Chapter four

title: pains

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N hey all...sorry for the delay but i'm working 40 hours a week and i go to school as well. Here is another chapter.

* * *

Her back hurt like hell and standing was not helping at all. Ryoko sighed and looked around her. The people in the school were talking about how fortunate the Royal house was to be getting a new member. Funny, she wasn't entirely sure that it was fortune. But man did her back hurt.

She sat in her classroom waiting for the class to start. It wa pointless to come to school, but she rather be here than in the palace with the royal family worrying too much about her or her mother trying to keep her in bed. Ryoko placed a hand to her swell feeling the child kick again "I know you are restless in there, but you have another two months or so before you can come out" she was rewarded with a swift kick and ryoko chuckled "sorry about that honey"

"Lady Ryoko" she looked up to find the professor smiling down at her "what are you doing back here?"

"Oh, is it wrong for me to be here?"

The old man smiled again "no my lady, but you shouldn't stress yourself out while in your state"

She laughed "I'm fine I swear. I just want to finish this semester before this pregnancy gets complicated"

"Alright" the student began to enter the class room. Some were murmuring about Ryoko's return and others were happy to see her. She was after all one of the top students and the captain of many teams. Not that it would do her good now that she was expecting.

Tenchi sighed for the tenth time. His back hurt like hell and he was feeling very uncomfortable standing around. Waiting for Aeka was always a pain in the ass for him, but for appearances's sake he had to pretend that they were still very much happy and in love. _Love. What a lie. _

"Tenchi there you are" he didn't say anything in response and she scowled "at least try to pretend that I'm ryoko. I bet that will make you a lot happier"

"Actually yes" he said while walking ahead of her. She was not happy at all "hurry up I don't have all day" she trailed behind him her head bowed. How could tenchi still be pissed at her...oh wait she was still seeing Kenshi behind closed doors. If tenchi wanted to be an ass then she would have her fun with kenshi.

Tenchi smiled as he entered the classroom and saw Ryoko chatting away with some of the students, his heart always raced and his cheeks burned a bright red. Aeka bumped into him and wondered why he was standing by the door. Her eyes trailed towards a group of people and then noticed with malice the only woman that she detested with all her might "try not to jump her while you are at it Tenchi"

He snapped out of his trance like state and turned to aeka "jealous?"

"Why yes"

"Good. Because I might be falling in love with her...or I might just be in love with her" with that he left Aeka to her self.

Tenchi walked up to the group and they all parted bowing in respect. He looked at ryoko who was just glowing with happiness and her pregnancy "I thought you would be home?"

"Aww, tenchi I can't stand being home any longer...besides I can only take so much before I get bored out of my mind" the people around them laughed "also, I missed these people this school. Don't make me go back please" she pouted to make it more believable and tenchi shook his head.

"Don't over do it, alright? If I see that you are in any pain or too tired I'm so taking you home" he sat next to her "you don't mind if I sit here?" he asked the student who usually sat next to her.

"No your highness. Please go ahead" ryoko took tenchi's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Baby's been active" his face was lit up with happiness and the others watched as they interacted with each other.

A young man whispered to another "don't they look like a family?"

"Yes. They seem better suited for each other actually" they both watched intently.

Ryoko yawned "damn I'm tired"

"See, you should have stayed home"

"Oh shut up"

"Class please take a sit" the professor began to lecture while Aeka glared at the happy 'couple'. It was really annoying. She would have to talk to the Royal family...more like beg her aunt and uncle to keep ryoko away from tenchi.

During their lunch break, Ryoko and Tenchi sat down on the grass to eat "did your mother tell you how the baby is doing?"

"She says that baby is fine, I should be able to deliver this little on in two months or so"

"And what of my brother?" Ryoko stopped eating and then looked up at the sky.

"Tenchi I don't know what to do. I want to be as far away as I can from him. Would you please tell him to leave me alone"

"I can't do that. Even if I did, he would still not listen to me. Ryoko I don't want anything to upset you, but for your health and that of your baby you need to just talk to him. Don't get upset or angry"

Ryoko leaned back on her elbows "if there was a way to get away from it all I would take it blindly"

_I might just have to give you that chance. I can't stand the thought of him having you._

"Tenchi did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"I'm heading back home now. I don't think I can stay awake for another hour" he laughed while she glare at him "shut up"

"I told you, but you never listen" he helped her up and both decided to skip their last classes.

* * *

Once in her room Ryoko plopped down on the bed and tenchi followed. It was always calming to have him there beside her. She knew she still loved him, perhaps never stopped loving him. It was a feeling that could never be replaced no matter how much you tried. She turned on her side and watched as tenchi breathed in and out with his eyes closed.

She reached out with her hand and touched his brow. His eyes snapped opened and he turned to look at her in the eyes "something wrong Ryoko?"

"No" she whispered as she moved closer "can I kiss you tenchi?" he looked baffled by her question and she only moved closer so their faces were inches away "please?"

He closed his eyes again and nodded. By god how he wanted to kiss her too. Ryoko smiled and leaned forward pressing her warm lips against his. Tenchi put an arm around her waist and the palm rested on her back. With that he pulled her closer deepening the kiss and Ryoko moaned.

She pulled away so she could breath and their eyes were looking at each other, searching. Both knew what they wanted, it was a plain as day "no regrets?"

"None" she said as she sat up on the bed and waited for him to do the same. When he sat up she turned to him fully and tenchi pulled her shirt over her head and she unbuttoned his shirt. Both stood from the bed and he let his hand go down to her skirt, pulling it down her swell and her legs.

She was beauty personified to him and this was the woman that he wanted to love for the rest of his life. Ryoko also let her hands go to his pants and she pulled it down, seeing the erection starting to come to life. He wanted her? Tenchi actually wanted her? Ryoko smiled and hugged him tight "you want me?"

"Yes" was his husky reply.

"I wanted you as well for so long"

"Good. Because you have me" he pushed her onto her back on the bed and kissed her lips erotically. He then trailed kissed down her neck and soon his mouth was hovering over her large breasts.

It was a little uncomfortable for Ryoko to lay on her back while tenchi tried to find a way to be with her, so she stood up from the bed and then pushed him down so he could sit instead. She straddled him and smiled "I think this is better"

"Right" he began to trail kisses down her neck while his hands kneaded her hips. Even with her stomach she was able to move without a problem.

The door to her room burst opened and Tenchi almost knocked Ryoko from his lap. His hand went straight to her back to steady her. Washu gasped and quickly turned around "I'm sorry I should have knocked" The couple stood up quickly and began to redress themselves.

Ryoko was blushing profusely "it's alright mother. Is there something you need?" tenchi had his back turned to Ryoko and Washu as mother and daughter began to talk.

"No, I'm really sorry Ryoko, you as well Kenshi" Tenchi abruptly turned around.

"I'm not that asshole Miss Washu" Washu turned around to face the young couple and gasped again. What the hell was going on here?

"Your highness, Tenchi?"

He sat on the bed while Ryoko sat next to him taking his hand in hers "yes Miss Washu it's me. And I would like for you not to say anything"

She walked closer to them and smiled "I wouldn't dream of it, but what is going on between you two?"

Ryoko sighed and looked at tenchi then at her mother "we were going to find out mother. I'm really not in the mood to talk about this alright" Washu nodded and left the room telling them that she would not speak a word.

Tenchi looked up at the ceiling "what now?" she gripped their hands that were together and leaned forward kissing him "what does this mean?" he asked when she pulled back.

"It means that I want you Tenchi, that I've always wanted you. But circumstances prevented me from telling you this as well as my fear of rejection. But if you are not ready to commit to anyone at the moment, then I understand. So please don't feel like you have to be here with me"

he laughed as he laid back down on the bed "what makes you think it's a 'I have to' kind of duty? I want to be here with you Ryoko or have you not realized that I was craving to be with you on another level?"

She stood up and proceeded to walk towards the door and locking it "then do you still want to try that again?"

He propped himself on his elbows and nodded. Of course he wanted to try it again.

* * *

Washu paced back and forth in her lab. Tenchi and Ryoko? But then again she had noticed how close the were getting. She only hoped that this would not endanger Ryoko's health. The more she thought about it, the more she realized something. Rushing to her camera system she began to type in dates. While on earth she managed to place cameras in places where she could not only keep an eye on everyone but she could also gather data about the planet.

The computer beeped and she was seeing the video feed of a few months back. The more she watched it the clearer it was becoming to the scientist "why didn't I see this before?" she muttered to herself "this can only end in disaster. Now to get tenchi to confess to me" she grinned evilly and began a course of action. The happiness of her daughter was in her grasp.

* * *

Ryoko hummed a tune while Tenchi tried to listen to the baby inside of her. They had spent a very busy hour and now were trying to rest. Their bodies were sweaty but neither wanted to get up from the bed or make an effort to get cleaned up.

Her stomach grumbled and he looked up while she blushed in embarrassment "someone is hungry" he got up from the bed letting the sheets fall to the bed while he walked over to his robes "I'll bring you something to eat"

"Alright, come back fast" he dressed and walked over to her side of the bed leaning down to steal a kiss.

Tenchi rummaged through the kitchen trying to find his ryoko anything that would be pleasing to her. He finally had her and would not let go of her. He vowed to himself that he would fight for her and he will. While he looked in cupboards Washu grinned to herself.

"Looking for something?" tenchi yelped in surprise and dropped a few things he had in his hands.

"Miss Washu that is the worst thing to do to a person. I could have gotten a heart attack you know"

She laughed and sat down "what are you doing your highness?"

"Looking for some food, ryoko is hungry"

"Oh, speaking of my daughter" he looked up from the floor where he had been picking up the food he had dropped.

"What about her?"

"So tell me Tenchi, are you ecstatic about being a father?" he dropped the food again and just looked at the scientist.

He stood up "what do you mean?"

"I know your secret Tenchi. And I think that you are playing with fire here. If you don't tell her soon, then you might lose her" she also stood.

"I don't understand what you mean. I don't quite follow you" she walked over to him and glared at the young prince.

"You are lucky I like you Tenchi, a stunt like the one you are pulling would have been reason enough for me to kill you. Listen here young man, tell her that you are the father of that child and do it before your brother gets away with what he wants" Tenchi paled visibly. Washu had found out, but why would she think that he was the father? Kenshi could also be the father and that was something that would be proved with a DNA test.

He sat down "but what makes you so sure about me being the father?"

"I just think you are the father. Just to make sure then I will have to take some blood samples"

He shook his head "listen miss washu I just..." his words died on his lips as he watched Aeka enter the kitchen with fisted hands. She marched up to him and slapped him. Tenchi was stunned and just sat there. Washu flinched when she heard the loud smack and stood back from the princess.

"Bastard. You dare call me a whore for sleeping with your brother, but here you are sleeping with that bitch" she was seething and she would make them both pay.

Tenchi rubbed his cheek "what irks you the most Aeka, that I'm sleeping with my brother's ex or that she happens to be Ryoko a woman you've always been jealous and envious of?" she slapped him again "it hurts to hear the truth doesn't it? She's twice the woman that you are and even better in bed" this time the slap meant for his face did not reach its destination. Those same words she had uttered to him on earth were thrown back and the effect were horrendous.

"I wont let you be happy. I wont allow you to do this to me. I'm going to be your wife your queen and you can't do shit about it" he stood up towering over her and she backed away a bit "you wont get to be happy with her while I'm miserable. Kenshi will take his woman and you will do nothing"

Tenchi smirked "I will be happy aeka, with the woman I love and no one will stop us"

She laughed "oh really. Guess what tenchi I'm pregnant too. And not just pregnant, I will tell your grandparents that of course this child is mine and yours. That will speed up the wedding in no time" Tench's eyes as well as Washu's widened and Aeka continued to smirk.

He gripped her arm and pulled her towards his face "you will not anything to stop me from being with Ryoko. Besides, have you forgotten that the entire palace knows about your affair with my brother? How believable are you Aeka? We haven't shared a bed in months, my grandparents are not stupid to fall for this"

Aeka thought she had it all planned, but what he was saying was true. But she would press on with it if she had to, this child she was carrying would be pinned to tenchi no matter what and he would have to marry her "I will convince them I'm sure of it. You and I will marry" she pulled away from his grip and left the kitchen. Tenchi slammed his hands on the table and Washu felt very sorry for the young prince and her daughter of course.

She walked towards the entrance way of the kitchen "Tenchi do what's right and tell Ryoko. You two might be able to change the way things are heading right now" with that she left, leaving tenchi to pick up the food from the floor along with his troubled mind.

* * *

Ryoko was becoming sleepy by the minute and she wondered where tenchi was. She sat up and pulled the sheets over her body. The door to her room opened and she was going to get up and embrace tenchi when her golden eyes fell on the figures that stood by her door. She narrowed those beautiful eyes and stood up "what are you doing in my room?"

Aeka turned to her companion "keep an eye out and tell me when he returns" the servant bowed and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Aeka then turned to Ryoko "had a great time?"

Ryoko bent as much as she could to get her clothes when a foot planted on top of her shirt stilled her movements. She glanced up at Aeka who was smirking at her "let me help you with that. You are too big to do it yourself" Ryoko stood up straight and looked at the princess.

"Once again I'm going to ask: what are you doing in my room? What business brings you here?" Aeka rolled her eyes and without warning punched Ryoko in the face. Not expecting such a blow ryoko tumbled backwards from the force and landed on the bed. She was stunned and the pain was unbearable

"this is going to be the last time that I will allow you to take away what belongs to me"

Ryoko tried to get up but not only did the punch stunned her, but the added weight of her pregnancy made it harder for her to lift herself up quickly. Aeka placed her hand inside her robe and pulled something out. It was a long whip that was used for horses on earth, she fingered the rough material of her weapon and allowed it to touch the floor. Once Ryoko was able to sit on the bed she looked at the princess who was smiling.

Wiping some blood from her lip "what the hell was that for Aeka?" she was too angry with the princess to see what was in her hand "Get the hell out of my room"

Aeka tsked and then gripped the whip "I think you need to know your place whore" with that she unleashed the whip and made it connect with Ryoko's arm. Ryoko gave out a scream filled with pain and she grabbed her arm with the other, only to feel that burning pain again on her legs. Aeka whipped Ryoko not caring about the state she was in and not caring whether the others would find out. She was going to make her pay.

The whip burned the pale skin and ryoko let the tears fall. Leave it to aeka to torture her when she was most vulnerable. She was with child...her child. Her mind screamed for her to protect the baby inside of her. She fell to the floor whimpering and trying to protect her baby with her arms that were hurting more than anything in the world.

"You will pay for everything bitch" the servant outside her the horrific screams and wanted to go inside and stop whatever was going on with lady Ryoko. But she knew that if she were to do that then the princess would whip her as well. She failed to notice the approaching figure. Said figure heard a loud scream and became alarmed.

Tenchi ran as fast as he could towards the scream and came face to face with a servant girl "what's going on?" the servant girl gasped and she turned to the prince bowing with respect. There was a strange noise coming from inside the room and tenchi shoved the girl aside. He opened the door only to find a horror filled scene.

In her hands Aeka held the whip with blood running down it's long mane. On the floor laid Ryoko with bloody arms, legs and back. She was in a position where her swell was not too visible. Tenchi paled and felt his insides turned vicious. How dare she? The screams that were emitted for Ryoko had been so powerful that many people in the palace heard them. Thinking that they might be under attack the royals and servants rushed to find out what was going on.

When they found the source of the problem most gasped and others didn't know what to do or say. Tenchi who had not moved from his spot from the shock was the first to run to Ryoko and knelt down to her. He placed a hand to her shoulder and she flinched from him and whimpered as more pain shot through her body.

His once gentle eyes turned to aeka and she could see the loathing and hate in them. She unconsciously moved away from him and the whimpering woman only to have her back hit a wall, a rather warm soft wall. She turned around and gasped as Kenshi placed his hands on her shoulder to stop her from moving any further "what have you done?" he quietly asked.

Tenchi could feel the tears welling up inside of him as he watched his love whimper and shake "ryoko please" he whispered to her. Some guards were saddened with what they had to do, but they moved forward towards the princess.

"We have to arrest her" one of them said and kenshi nodded "we are truly sorry princess, but you have committed a serious crime" she didn't say anything. Heck she was not going to deny it, she was happy to have inflicted pain on the bitch.

Tenchi pulled Ryoko who was convulsing from the pain and pulled her towards him. She was mumbling something among the whimpers and he couldn't quite understand her. Being careful not to injure her, he stood up lifting her up with great difficulty and began to walk out of the room "it's okay ryoko I have you. Please it's okay" she heard him and began to cry more. Burying her face in his neck she took great comfort in knowing that she was going to alright again "I'm sorry for not getting to you sooner" was all he said even as he entered her mother's lab. But deep inside tenchi was getting ready to explode and one main target was AEKA. and she would pay dearly.

* * *

A/N okay how was that? I want to finish this story so that i could finish the others i'm working on. Hope you like it.


	5. Unleasing Evil

Chapter Five

Title: Unleashing Evil

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N Sorry for the long wait. I really didn't know what to write for this story. One day last week as I sat at my desk at my job I just had this idea and I thouht, Hey what the heck. There is a reference about Identical Twins in the middle of this parragraph that is True. I did some research a while back on DNA and learned some cool stuff about identical twins and their DNA strands. So there some things and Factual that can be looked up in the Internet. Anyways I don't know how great this chapter is but i hope you love it.

I dedicate this to Darkshadowarchfiend...Here is your update. Thanks a bunch for liking this story. Ja ne.

* * *

The machine beeped normally. Sings that the baby wasn't in any danger. The mother however was a different story. Ryoko hissed as pressure was put on her wounds. The tears leaked out of her eyes on their own accord. She placed a hand to her stomach trying to calm the little one inside of her.

How could aeka had done this? How could she hate someone so much as to physically hurt them, especially in the condition Ryoko was in?

Washu frowned as she and the nurses cleaned up the gashes that the young princess inflicted on her daughter. If tenchi had been but a minute later the story would have been different. Perhaps Aeka would have succeeded in killing Ryoko. There was no doubt that those where the intentions of the princess and Washu wanted to teach her a lesson. She would personally see to it that Aeka gets what she deserves.

"Mom" Ryoko all but whispered as her teeth clenched together to keep her from screaming as the immense pain surged through her body.

Washu leaned away from the bed Ryoko was laying on while the cleaning was being done "what is it baby?"

Ryoko closed her eyes tightly as washu accidently placed her hand on one of Ryoko's legs. The pain was immense and she took in a deep breath "why would se do this? Why does she hate me so?"

Washu felt uneasy about the question. Aeka had always been a jealous and possessive child. But that was due to the fact that the young woman had been under the care of her aunts and uncle from the early age of three. Her parents had both perished as they were arriving at Jurai during a civil war. She was but three years of age at the time, so growing up without her parents affected her greatly "I don't know baby. I honestly don't know why she hates you so"

She returned to cleaning the wounds so that her daughter could heal faster. As for Ryoko she continued to wonder why a person like Aeka who has it all could inflict so much pain and damage.

* * *

Tenchi was Furious. He was beyond that. As he paced in front of the door to Ryoko's hospital room, he couldn't help but be even more outraged. No one dared to say a word or approach the young monarch, the thought alone was suicidal. His father had never seen such anger in his son, even his calming aura was giving off angry signals.

Azusa approached his grandson in the hopes of calming the young prince. He placed a hand to his shoulder and that action startled Tenchi. He whirled around so fast that Azusa had to take a few steps back. Tenchi blinked as he looked around the hallway, the faces of his family and some of his guards looking back at him expectantly. His eyes landed on his twin brother and a blazing fire raged through his body "Tenchi".

He looked to his right to see his grandmother Funaho standing tall as always and with an understanding that only he and his grandfather could read in her eyes. She smiled softly and approached him "you must calm down"

He took in a deep breath "how can I calm down? We don't even know the condition Ryoko and the baby are in. And to top it all Aeka is the one responsible for putting them in here in the first place. So how can you expect me to calm down?"

Noboyuki decided to watch what his mother in law would do. She had a way with his children that not even his late wife had "I understand that you are worried about her Tenchi, but you are not helping matters by being angry right now. You as the crowned prince of Jurai must show concern but also show the ability to handle situations like this in a rational and calm manner. I'm sure that..."

Funaho stopped talking the minute the door to Ryoko's room opened. The others awaited with bated breath as Washu emerged from within. The two nurses that were in the room also stepped out and bowed to the royal family before taking their leave.

Washu looked at the crowd before her with no emotions in her eyes. She was too drained and too angry to spare them any time. But she knew she would have to give them a report on the condition of Ryoko and the baby. Everyone waited for her speech or whatever it was.

Funaho seeing that Washu wasn't going to provide any information unless asked decided to break the ice, so to speak "Hakubi sensei" she called out softly.

Washu looked into the queen's eyes "your highness" she acknowledged.

"How is young Ryoko?"

Washu shook her head with a smile "not well. Besides the inflicted physical damage on her body, she is trying to process everything through her head. This could lead her to a path of traumatic stress that she does not need at this time. The wounds although superficial in some parts of her body and deep in others, were treated. She was lucky to have been brought here soon or she would have bled easily". Washu took in a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. It was one thin to talk about a patient that was a stranger to you, but it was another when that patient was your own little girl. The same little girl you were in labor with for 72 hours straight.

Tenchi watched as Washu's emotions were shown through her eyes. They gave away everything if you payed close attention. It was so unfair what was happening and he wanted nothing more than to make everything disappear. Kenshi who had wisely stayed quiet all this time walked up to Washu "can we see her?"

Washu composed herself and turned to the young prince "No" and walked away from them all, holding back tears that had not been shed for years.

Kenshi was about to open the door to Ryoko's room when he found his arm being seized. He turned to his side to see his brother glaring at him along with the rest of the family. "Stay away from here and from her" was the threatening warning.

"And if I don't?"

Tenchi smiled (not in a friendly way) "you don't want to find out little brother" was all he said before he turned around to head in the same direction Washu had taken.

Funaho could have swore that Tenchi was jealous. Could it be that Tenchi was in Love with Ryoko? She mused. _They do spend a lot of time together._ She had known of Ryoko's love for her grandson and saw it blossom throughout the years, but then Kenshi had shown up and diverted Ryoko from being with his brother. However, in matters of the heart no one can persuade anyone from being in love with them and Ryoko could not fall for Kenshi, that much was clearly written in her golden eyes. Funaho chuckled to herself. These children were as complicated as math problems, math that she detest.

Getting involved in the personal lives of these kids was like asking for an enormous headache. She turned to Kenshi and took his hand "I believe it is wise to heed to your brother's command. Let us not cause any drama right now". Yeah right, she just didn't want to actually see tenchi go through with his threat. One thing she knew of him, was that he may be calm and collected most of the time, but when provoked he took out all of that pent up anger inside of him. Everyone decided to head back to the palace.

* * *

Tenchi walked into Washu's office. Being the crowned prince had its perks. He had asked and was soon shown. When he entered he found the scientist sitting at her desk, her face in her hands. She cleaned away some stray tears and looked up "what do you want lord Tenchi?"

"I want to know if Ryoko is going to be alright?"

She motioned for him to sit at a chair and then stood herself "Lord Tenchi she is a strong woman, but even the strongest of people have weaknesses. What am I going to do if she falls into a depression or..." she could not continued for she began to shake an hiccup. Her daughter was her life and even more important after the death of her husband.

Tenchi got off the chair and walked up to Washu placing a hand on her shaking form "she will remain strong . I know she will for the sake of the baby"

She looked up at him "There is something else I had forgotten to discuss with you. Lord Tenchi this is about the baby"

His demeanor changed instantly "is the baby alright? Did aeka hurt my baby?" he had not notice the slip of the tongue, but Washu did. He was growing too attached to them.

Composing herself, Washu cleared her throat "do you remember our discussion in the kitchen?" he nodded and she continued "I was so amused with the way your relationship with my daughter was developing that I had forgotten a very important fact".

Raising an eyebrow "and what was that?".

Sighing she walked over to her bookcase and pulled out a large book "you and Kenshi are identical twins. Split from the same egg. You share identical features and many other things" she turned to him with the book opened "like the color of your eyes, you identical height and bone structure, but most importantly your same DNA".

All this time he listened to her closely "I get that so far, but I don't understand what you neglected to remember about that".

The placing the book before him on the table, she pointed at a passage. "This is a book on genetics and everything that we have learned so far about living beings; whether from planet Earth or any other inhabited planet you'll find just about anything in there. I want you to please ready here" she pointed to a passage that was highlighted already.

He took the book in his hand and began to read. She had read it time after time and still came down to the same conclusion and no way of solving it. What was the use of being a scientist, doctor and professor if you could not even be able to solve anything that could decide the future of your own child?

Tenchi's hands gripped the bound book tightly. This was impossible, unacceptable and utterly unfair "Miss Washu?"

She could here his wondering tone, his confusion "you see Lord Tenchi. Even if you truly are the father, it can not be proven. If identical twin males are sexually active with the same female and said female was to conceive, there would be little to no chance at all of determining who the father of the child was. The only way is to go by the day the child was conceived"

He stood "No!. I'm the father miss washu. I feel it in my veins. You and I both know that she is mine and Ryoko's"

Washu was startled a bit by his outburst but smiled kindly to him "you love her so much" was her observation "I do believe that you truly are the father Tenchi. The calculations I've done pin point to you, however if your family was to learn that you are a potential father they are going to ask for a test to be done and it will come out inconclusive. I only said this to you so that you could be prepared in case this does happen"

He took in a deep breath "if that were the case Miss Washu, I still would not abandon them. I want to be there for Ryoko and our child"

"Alright"

* * *

Aeka kept her clenched fists to the wall. She wanted so badly to get out of the hell hole she was in and kill the bitch. It was misfortunate that Tenchi got to her in time before she could really teach the dog a lesson. Aeka wondered briefly why she had detested Ryoko for so long. It was true that they were friends as children, but something most have caused her to hate the tomboy so much. Maybe because she always had the attention of both princes and the love of her mother and father. A father who would have done anything for Ryoko...a father that died trying to protect his child and wife. Aeka's parents had died leaving her with her father's family. Leaving her with nothing and no one.

She hated Ryoko for that. But she could hated anyone else for that matter. Why Ryoko? She honestly did not know why, but it felt good taking out her anger on her.

A shadow loomed before her and she looked up "what?"

Kenshin leaned forward pressing his forehead on the bars of the prison "why?" he quietly asked.

She breathed out "why do you care? I thought you loved me?"

He shook his head on the bar "you shouldn't have done that Aeka. It was wrong. You could have killed her and my child"

She had it with all of them. She was angry and hurt. No one seemed to care about her "Your Child? Think again dear, that bitch was sniffing somewhere else while you were chasing me. That child is not yours"

His head lifted from the bars and looked into her eyes "what you speak off makes no sense Aeka"

She gave a barking laugh "while you were busy having your fill with me guess who was keeping her bed warm? Guess who was keeping her hot and bothered in a good way?"

He gripped the bars "what are you talking about? Speak with clarity"

She walked up to him in smiled "I believe a dear prince was doing more than just keeping her company. Your dearest brother thought that they should stick together since we both were wronging them. But he did more than just keep her company. Don't you see Kenshi they were doing to us what we were doing to them. Now the question is who started it first?" she smirked as she saw his face pale and his eyes widened in both surprise and anger. If he wanted to get back with Ryoko he was sadly mistaken.

"You lied" he spat at her.

She nodded "knew you would say that. I heard Tenchi and Hakubi sensei talking about Ryoko and the baby. Guess what I heard them talk about? Come on guess...it would be ever so nice for you to guess. Don't you want to play?"

She was taunting him and he was falling into it. Even though she spoke the truth, she was revealing it in a very ugly manner "Aeka this isn't funny"

"Aww come on Kenshi this is so much fun. Didn't you ever wonder why he was so quick to be by her side? To be her shoulder to cry on? Why he was so adamant about keeping you away from sniffing around his bitch? Think about it Kenshi, all this time they were seeing each other behind our backs. That bitch is pregnant with his child not yours. You were nothing to her"

He gripped the bars tighter and leaned in. Clenching his teeth and breathing harshly through his nose kenshi let go of one of his hands and pulled Aeka's hair, slamming her face into the bar without mercy. She cried out in pain and attempted to pull her head back "KENSHI STOP IT"

He didn't relent and instead pulled more "You FUCKING LIAR"

She whimpered from the pain "I'M NOT LYING"

"Yes you are"

"I speak the truth. Why do you think Washu is quick to accept him and not you. If she had been my daughter and you had done what you did I would never speak with you or anyone from your family. I swear Kenshi I swear on the life of our child" he released her and she fell back. He looked her in the eyes again.

"Child?"

She wiped away stray tears "yes child. I'm having your child. I speak the truth Kenshi. That's why I wanted to hurt her. She was sleeping with my fiancé, she was taking away my crown. I wanted to hurt them both. I swear on the life of this child that I speak the truth" she placed a hand to her still flat stomach "go seek your answers I swear they were lying to you and me"

He did leave to seek answers. And Aeka did not even know the evil she just unleashed.

* * *

Hooohhhh...how was that? I promise to have at least three more chapters and then an epilogue. I hope this is progressing well. Later Gators... 


	6. In a Gaze so much could be said

Chapter Six

Title: In a Gaze so much could be said.

Rating: M

Author: Animefreak03

A/N...Sorry for the long wait Minna San. I've been through so much in the past week that I just can't concentrate. I've suffered a great loss in the family and I'm sad to learn that I wont be able to travel to my country to burry my uncle who just passed away last Sunday morning. I wish with all my heart that At least my mother would be able to go, but everything is not going according to plan. Hopefully this Story and my other stories haven's suffered so much. Please understand why the lack of updates. Later.

* * *

Her gaze was locked on to his. It wasn't a glare it wasn't hateful, it was more of a sad look that adorned her beautiful face. Tenchi tensed the minute he had walked into the room to find Ryoko on her side. Not only because of her pregnancy, but because of the wounds on her back. He had made up his mind. He would tell her the truth and would salvage whatever relationship they had.

She placed a hand to her swell and decided that this was a good time as any to come clean. "I know the truth" was all she whispered.

He stopped short of reaching the chair near the bed "excuse me?"

Ryoko laughed bitterly "you may look the same, you may sound alike and you may smell the same. But you two are different; your gaze and your touches all of it different. Since we were children you both displayed different affections towards the people that surrounded you. While you were more reserve, Kenshi was always wild and adventurous"

He sat down on the chair "Ryoko what are you telling me…"

She caught him off "And even so I still went along with it. I knew it was you the minute your gaze fell on me. It was the most beautiful thing in the world to me, to have just a glance. In the end we both used each other, didn't we?" tears began to collect at the end of her golden eyes.

Tenchi didn't understand where this was coming from and he reached out a hand to her. She let him, she allowed it "Ryoko what's going on? I need to know. What you are saying makes no sense to me" he wiped away some tears that had leaked out of her eyes.

She sniffled a bit and then smiled as she felt her child move as if trying to comfort her "to think that HE cheated on me and lied to you. I wanted to also get back at him, I wanted to make him suffer. So I thought, 'well if Tenchi is going to use me, then why the hell can I not use him?' that's what I thought at first. But deep down I wanted to be with you for just a tiny bit" his eyes were wide and things were finally starting to make sense "so in a sense I to Am to blame for this mess we find ourselves in"

Tenchi did not dare look her in the eyes. No he knew now that all of them had lied to one another "Ryoko I know that this might be late, but I want to confess to you as well"

She shook her head, but he could not see "why Tenchi? You used me to get back at your brother and Fiancé; I used you to get back at them as well…so we all used each other. What's there to confess? You know what's the only thing that I wont ever regret from this Tenchi?"

At this he looked up and their gazes locked again. There was no hate; no loathing and definitely no pain "what Ryoko?" whatever she would say next could be the end of something so beautiful that given time would blossom into the greatest experience of their lives.

Her soft smile warmed his heart, but it did not quench the fear growing at the pit of his stomach "this little one we both created. Because I know this child is yours and mine Tenchi. And despite the fact that we lied to each other, I want to be with you. I can't stop my heart from loving you. I can't hate you, because in turn I would hate myself. You did nothing wrong Tenchi. You were hurt and betrayed"

There was one thing he did not understand though "You knew it was me from the beginning, but what I don't understand is; did you know about the affair as well?"

Tears again began to run down her cheeks "No. No. They were too good and I didn't suspect a thing. I gave him everything I wanted to give to you. He played me for a fool, so I wanted to get back at him. I'm such an idiot. For weeks after you and I slept together, I tried to give him all of my love. I felt guilty; dirty thinking that I had cheated on him. But the joke was on me, because he was cheating on me with my worst enemy. I hate her Tenchi; I hate her for hurting me, for all the years that she put me down, for almost harming my daughter. I hate her"

He ignored her wounds and brought her into his laps cradling her against his chest. She took fistful of his garment "ssh, it's not your fault that we are in this mess Ryoko. If anything you are the only person that from the beginning was used as a toy. I used you and so did my brother. I spent countless nights spacing in my room going insane because I wanted so badly to tell you the truth, but I was afraid you would hate me. I had fallen in love with you Ryoko or perhaps I've always loved you but was too blind sided by Aeka that I ignored my true feelings. I want to be with you and our child Ryoko, no matter what the consequences. I wont lose you"

Kenshi stood by the door to the room listening to all of this. His hand gripping the doorknob tightly due to his anger rising. She would not be with his brother, she will be his and if it took him to threatening her then so be it. She had lied to him and would not get away with it. They might think that they could fight this, but Kenshi never lost to anyone, especially to his brother. Why should he? Tenchi had the crown, had the trust of the people and had Aeka, now he wanted Ryoko too? Over his god damn dead body. The child would be raised as his and Ryoko would be his wife.

"I do hope you both enjoy this sweet moment, but this will be the last time you'll get to touch her Tenchi"

Both turned to the door and looked at the defiant man. Tenchi pulled her closer to his body "so is spying part of your character as well Kenshi?"

The man laughed "I don't need to result to such methods dear brother. I know everything and I came here to demand answers, but seeing as that you both were quite happy to tell each other I got all the information I needed. Tell me brother, how does it feel to be with Ryoko after she's been with me?"

Tenchi wanted so badly to get up and kick his ass, but Ryoko was tightening her grip on his garment and she was more important at the moment "Leave this room this instant"

Kenshi raised his eyebrow in confusion "huh? Leave this room? Why should I? I've come to see my soon to be wife. I don't think you should be the one to be here"

Tenchi stood up with Ryoko still in his arms and placed her on the bed gently. Their gazes did not torn from each other and she was shaking her head. Telling him to let it go, not to fight. He placed his forehead to hers "I'll be right back" and kissed her deeply so that both Ryoko and Kenshi know that he would fight for her.

Kenshi fisted his hands and clenched his jaw "step.away.from.her" he coldly requested.

Tenchi chuckled a bit "oh, I'm sorry I didn't know we had an audience. I do believe I said to leave this room little brother. And you as well as everyone in this planet know I have seniority over you. Must I get physical in order to prove my point?"

"Bring it on big brother, I'm all here" he mocked bowed and then laughed.

He was getting on Tenchi's last nerves. The crowned prince began to walk up to his younger brother when Washu walked in "what's going on?" she could feel the tension in the air and did not want anything happening while her daughter laid in bed healing.

Both men looked at the woman with the flaming hair "I asked, what is going on?"

Ryoko was the one to answer "mother please tell this man to leave my room. I don't want to be in his presence, please"

Washu looked at Kenshi "I did warn him about coming here. But I see he is a lot more stubborn than what I thought. I'm not going to ask you again Lord Kenshi, please stay away from this room and from my daughter"

Kenshi shook his head "and I don't think you understand that it is impossible for me to do that. According to the laws of Jurai, I have every right to be here since I'm still engaged to her. And even though you are trying to get my family to dissolve the engagement, there is nothing that you or my dear brother can do. I will take this to the council and they will agree withe me"

"You damn bastard. Don't you understand I don't want anything to do with you. I'm in love with Tenchi and this is his CHILD NEVER YOURS, GET OUT GET THE HELL OUT" Startled gasps came from outside the room and everyone turned to see the Royal family standing there. Their mouths hung opened and their eyes wide. Tenchi let out a string of curses and the others didn't know what to say.

Funaho walked in with eyes that said she was pissed off "is this true? Is what you are saying true miss Ryoko? Are you carrying Tenchi's child and not Kenshi's?"

Ryoko bowed her head. She always respected queen Funaho and was afraid of ever being the one Funaho directed her angry gaze at "I...I..."

Tenchi stepped forward "yes it is true. Ryoko is carrying my child not Kenshi's. It is a long story, but before I explain what is going on, I would like to request a meeting with the Royal Family and the council"

Kenshi moved to stand before his grandmother "and I request that you deny him this. I will not accept what he is saying. I demand a test be done to prove that I'm the father of the child and also to have the wedding moved to a month from now. I'm tired of his meddling"

Ryoko gasped and wrapped her arms around herself protectively "No. I speak the truth my lady. This child is Tenchi's and I don't want to marry his brother. I too know the laws of Jurai and Kenshi is guilty of treason. He slept with the soon to be queen of Jurai thus betraying the Crowned prince. I can not marry a traitor. Please my queen I beg you listen to Tenchi listen to what needs to be said. I too will face whatever punishment you inflict on me for my behavior, but I refuse to marry him"

There was stunned silence all around. They all knew that what she had said was true. Kenshi could be punished severely for committing treason and Ryoko could be free of the engagement. However that was not what the Royal family had come to speak about.

Azusa shook his head "we will deal with this situation later. Right now we have come to tell you that we will hold a hearing regarding Aeka. You are the victim of the crime and as such you will have to be present for the hearing. Your mother has told us that you are healing quite well, so we will hold that hearing as soon as you leave this hospital. Tenchi and Kenshi you both will follow me right now. There is much that needs to be discussed regarding this mess you both have created" everyone stayed quite as the king spoke. It was obvious that he was very unhappy.

"Your father is not here to hold your hands anymore and both of you will have to take responsibility for your actions. I am ashamed, not only have you both wrong the crown of Jurai, you both have wrong each other. How much hate can you two have for each other? For your family? But we are to blame here. We have spoiled you both in different ways, we have been far too lenient with Kenshi and stricter with Tenchi, but that ends now. I will see you at the palace right now. Hakubi sensei my apologies for the things my grandsons have done to your child"

Washu smiled at the king "no it is not only their fault. Our children must all be held responsible for what is going on" she bowed.

The royal family walked out of the room with their servants in tow and no one spoke. Kenshi walked out giving his bother the coldest glare imaginable. Washu for her part shook her head at them and walked out as well.

Tenchi walked over to the bed and took Ryoko's hand. She was very upset "do not worry alright? We will win this Ryoko. I will do whatever it takes to have you by my side"

She smiled for him "Sasami and I will fight with you"

"Sasami?"

She took his hand and placed it on the swell "our daughter Tenchi. We will fight for her"

He leaned down and kissed her "we will" he whispered on her lips. _N0 one will take them from me. I have found a purpose to live, I have found hope and most importantly I have found love once more._ He pulled away "I must go. But I will not stay away for too long"

"Alright. We'll wait for you" he kissed her again and then quickly left the room "we will wait all eternity if possible".

A/N Hope this was good for you all.


	7. DNAsI'm still alive

Chapter 7

Title: DNAs

Author: Animefreak03

Note: I am not dead, I am not bored of this story, I am simply too busy and I apologize to you all for it. Also, I had a broken nose and I could not do much work. So I will update my stories as best as I can provided I don't need to have surgery on said nose. Enjoy.

* * *

"Oh Tsunami, I was so wrong. We were so wrong. How can we have missed this?"

Tenchi stood in front of Washu as she continued to mumble as she read from a book. He could not understand why she had called him to her office, he was antsy to go and be with Ryoko and their child at least for a little bit.

"Dr. Washu, what are you bemoaning about?"

She placed the book down and looked up to the crowned prince of Jurai ignoring his jab at her, "Tenchi, we were so wrong to assume that what the Earthlings were investigating about identical twins would not matter to us. We have always believed that since Juraians do not have similar DNA composition as Earthlings, we could simply dismiss their findings and focus on our own. But we were so wrong." She paced back and forth.

Tenchi was still clueless as to what she meant, but he knew for certain that she was getting close to giving him the peace he so desired regarding his child and Ryoko. Because he refused to believe that he wasn't the father of that beautiful little girl.

"So, you are saying that whatever our sister planet has found on DNA composition can be applied to our people as well?"

She nodded, "yes, some of it at least. You'll be happy to know that you can prove that you are the father of my granddaughter." If possible, Tenchi almost jumped for joy. "If you are the father that is. I can not guarantee for certain that this might work Tenchi. The process is long and well, it has never been tried on this planet before. So, just don't get too hasty on this just yet."

He sat down and brought his hands to his face. Any chance was good, right? What did he have to lose? Even if it turned out that he wasn't the father of Sasami, he knew that he would and will love her like one. She was his child no matter what. "So what are we going to do now? The trial is set for a month from now and I am sure Ayeka will bring up the paternity issue to justify her behavior."

Washu walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He would be a great husband and father for her family. She would not mess this up for him and for Ryoko. Too many lives were hanging by a thread so to speak on this matter, "don't worry your self about this. I will get to work on it right now. I will contact the top specialist on Earth and together we will conduct the research here. It might take us a while, but we will try to get this done quickly. What I have learned and given the advanced technological tools we have, I assure you that we will be done before that child goes up for trial. Now go, be with your daughter and your love."

Reassured by her words and happy to know that she would always see him as part of her family, Tenchi rose and bowed to Washu. Washu returned the gesture and soon she went back to her findings.

* * *

Ryoko sat by the window in her room with Sasami in her arms. The baby had been born two weeks prior due to complications, but she was strong and healthy. Beautiful dark hair peeked from underneath a small baby cap and her large blue eyes looked up at her. The rocking chair she sat on, creaked as she moved and a breeze warmed her skin. She could not believe the drama that was her life as of two months now. She never imagined that she would be in the situation she finds her self in, but all of it was worth it because of the little girl in her arms.

"My little Sami, it is not fair that I have brought you into this world with all of this drama. You deserve to have your father with you all the time, but they won't let him. They won't let him be here with us as much as we want. It's not fair my love it's not fair to you…"

"Or to you Ryoko." She looked up and found Tenchi in the center of the room. Finally she could tell it was him because he no longer wore his hair long and he had also chosen to brand his forehead with the Juraian sacred symbol, although that was only reserved for the acting King, but Tenchi would be Coroneted after the trial against Ayeka. He knelt before the woman he loves and smiled at the baby she breastfed. He could not believe that Ryoko had not only given birth to such a beautiful piece of them, but she herself looked even more beautiful as a mother.

He reached for Ryoko's cheek and caressed it, "you deserve to be happy as well. You and I deserve it. I want to be selfish for once in my life Ryoko and I want to be with you and our daughter. Because deep here…" he touched his other hand to his heart, "deep within me I know she's mine. She is both you and me."

Ryoko let the tears fall and she wanted nothing more than to hold him. He leaned forward to kiss their child and then kissed Ryoko on the lips. Separating from each other, Tenchi smiled at her, "so, what do you want to do today? We can take Sasami and just go away for a few days if you want."

Ryoko adjusted the little girl who continued to feed and rested her head back on the chair. "Um, well mom did say I can go out now. There are no risks and I have been stuck inside with the baby all this time. But, will your family be okay with this Tenchi? They wouldn't let you or your brother stay anywhere near me. I only see you once or twice in the week. Can we just leave and not have problems? Will it be possible?"

Tenchi stood and walked around the nursery looking for the baby bag he knew Ryoko had somewhere. "Don't worry about it my love. I told you, I only followed their orders so you would have a peaceful bed rest. You wouldn't expect me to put your life and the baby's at risk. You are both my precious gems. Now, once my little baby is fed, we will decide where to go."

Chuckling, Ryoko lifted Sasami from her meal and said baby wailed wanting more. "One thing for sure, she has your appetite Tenchi." This of course earned her a teddy bear to the head.

* * *

Washu stood before the Juraian medical board. She had explained to them what they all had failed to see and acknowledge. Her findings or rather the findings done by the Earthling doctors had many wondering if this would be the most important discovery of all. Yes, it was and still is true that Earthling DNA and Juraian DNA are different, but the concept of CNV or Copy Number Variation in identical twins happen to be the only thing similar in both.

The acting royal family were invited to discussion and Azusa wanted to know more on the discovery. The sooner they can identify the father of the princess of Jurai, the faster this mess would be solved. Kenshi attended as well and decided that he too would allow this to be performed. He knew he would not lose to his brother in this, he would come out victorious and he will have both Ryoko and the child. And he will flaunt it in Tenchi's face when all of it was in his favor.

Ayeka paced back and forth in her cell. She was beyond pissed with the royal family for treating her they way they have so far. She was a princess, they needed to respect her. What did they think they were doing taking the side of that bitch who isn't even royalty. She may be a noble, but Ayeka has more power. Hopefully the representative of her parents' estates would send someone to represent her at the trial. Her parents may be dead, but they still held power and thus Ayeka did as well. The first thing they were going to provide her with would be the opportunity to leave the cell she was currently housed in. Footsteps closing in made her sit.

She did not need to look up to know who's steps those belonged to. It was customary for him to visit her frequently. "What do you need now, Kenshi?"

He rested his forehead on the bars, "Ayeka, I've come to see how you are doing"

She scoffed, "as you can see I am doing _really really well" _her sarcastic reply did not bother him in the least. It was expected, as much as he cared for her, he did not really feel sympathy. His only interest was that of the child she carried. If he or she turned out to be his, then he could not let them suffer because of her choice. Sasami needed to grow up with her sibling was his only thought. "What the hell do you really want Kenshi?"

"Tell me the truth, is the child mine?"

She lifted her head and looked up at him, "why the interest?"

Kenshi could not understand why this woman continued to toy with them. If she was carrying his child, he wanted to know. Maybe the child would be the best way to prove that he too fathered Sasami and then Ryoko would be his wife. Ayeka for her part could tell where this was going. As the saying goes, two peas in a pod. She was his equal and knew how he thought.

"You may not like my answer to that Ayeka, do not ask me again."

She laughed as she stood to walked towards him, "you may not like mine as well Kenshi. If you think that I'll let you use this child so you can get with that whore, you are sadly mistaken."

"Ha! Do not talk about using this child as if you aren't doing the same. You want to hold on to the Crown and to Tenchi, so your best weapon right now is that child you carry. All I have to do is wait until he or she is born Ayeka and then you wont have that crown. Everyone will see the truth for what it truly is."

"And when that times come it will be too late Kenshi, you wont get what you want. I will make sure of that. If this child will not guarantee the crown for me, I will make sure it wont guarantee Ryoko or that bastard child for you."

"Think about it Ayeka, if you tell me that the child is mine I can help you obtain the crown. All I need is the child's DNA to prove that Sasami is my daughter. I get Ryoko and Sasami, and you get my idiot brother. Doesn't that sound better?"

"And I don't want you with her. Don't you get it Kenshi, you are mine and mine alone. And the reason I want your brother is for the power of Jurai. You have none, you are just a second best but you are mine."

He reached within the bars and pulled on her hair making her scream in pain, "you filthy bitch. I will rip your head off if you…"

Guards came rushing into the cells and pulled on the Juraian monarch, "Sire you must not interfere with an inmate. Please return to the palace or we will have to detain you." Kenshi pulled away from the guards and fixed his robes. Ayeka for her part began to smooth her hair down and hissed in pain.

"Goodbye Kenshi, you will never get what you want. I'll make sure of that." She spat on his face and he in turned left fuming. Ayeka would pay later for what she has just done. The guards shook their heads and decided that leaving the lady alone was a better solution. She sat and rubbed the small bump on her stomach, "your father just secured your fate. You will never ever be born if my plan fails me."

* * *

Ryoko placed Sasami down for her nap as Tenchi continued to search for things in the nursery. He dropped the baby bag on the chair and walked over to Ryoko as she stood before the baby's bed. Wrapping his arms around her mid-section he proceeded to rest his head on her shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

She placed her hands atop his and sighed, "I am worried about your brother and about this trial. I am scared that he will do whatever he can to ruin our lives Tenchi. He came to see me yesterday and told me that he can prove that Sasami is his." Tenchi tightened his hold on her and shook his head.

"I am her father Ryoko. I know it."

She turned in his arms, "I am worried Tenchi, what if you aren't? what if I made a mistake in my calculations? What if…"

He kissed her deeply and then pulled away to look at their daughter looking up at them with her huge clear blue eyes, eyes that resembled Tenchi's grandmother's eyes. "Nothing can tell me otherwise about how I feel Ryoko. I have this pull, this assurance that I am her father. And when they prove it, I will marry you so that you and our daughter can belong to me and my family and I will belong to the two of you. I've made so many mistakes in my life and the greatest one was never seeing the real you. Not my friend, not my best friend, but you the woman that loved me for so long. I might have prevented this from happening, but I'm glad I made those mistakes, because we have her Ryoko. The future of Jurai rests with our baby."

"I know my Tenchi, I know. Go on lets finish packing her things so we can go away to your summer house for a week. Classes will start again soon, you have to be rested before going back."

"yeah yeah. I know."

* * *

Washu grinned at the man before her. He was currently trying to explain to her the basics about DNA testing and she was just letting him run his mouth. Didn't this pathetic newbie realize who he was talking to? She was close to walking away from his talk but she was waiting for his superior, the woman from Earth that would help her solve the case of the identical DNA. Said woman was currently walking towards them.

"Alexander has Doctor Hakubi arrived?" Of course it could also be that since Washu was currently using a shape shifting form and looked to be twelve years old, the said young man was not aware of who she was. Oh such is life. They were warned about who she was and how eccentric she could be. She wasn't a genius for nothing, but at the same time she was so disappointed in not already knowing the decoding of DNA numbers.

Washu cleared her throat and both Earthlings look down at her, "ah this here is…um..well she never told me her name Professor Blaski, but I assume that this here is our escort. Am I right little one?" He looked down at her again and she laughed.

Within seconds a light surrounded her blinding the couple and Washu was enveloped in it. After a few more seconds, she emerged in her adult self. Their eyes practically the sizes of planets… "I have been here all of this time listening to your assistant give me a crash course on DNA phenotypes. Interesting help you got there Professor Blaski." Washu extended her hand out to the lady and waited.

"oh my so sorry Dr. Hakubi. I've heard so much about you and your…err..," she shook her hand and just completely stopped talking.

"Yes I am sure you have, but now lets get to work on your findings. I must say, had I not continued with my studies of chemical evolution theories and concentrated on the biological aspect of science, I might have beat you to your findings. It is quite an honor to find such capable minds, you are not exception."

The doctor blushed and stuttered a bit, "I-I well, that is-I am, I am more honored to meet your acquaintance Dr. Hakubi. You are recognized through the universe, and I am merely finishing what you started. It was your studies on DNA strands that really got me in the filed, I found it to be most informative and exciting…" both women continued to talk as they walked towards Washu's lab and poor Alexander stayed rooted to the spot he was in. These women were AWE inspiring as they said.

Ryoko and Tenchi had been allowed to go to the family summer house in the outskirts of the Juraian mountains so long as they took with them three knights and that they promised to return home. It was in the best interest of the family that Kenshi be sent on a scout mission at the same time so as not to have a brotherly war on their hands. The little family enjoyed each other, well Tenchi and Ryoko enjoyed their little girl as best they could since she mostly just ate, pooped and slept but it was more than they could have asked for. It would be another three weeks before Washu and Blaski made their study really come to life. And the fate of a young child, a quartet and a kingdom rested on them.

* * *

AN: Sorry for any grammatical Errors or any other errors for that matter. I am trying my best to improve on any issues I may have concerning my English Skills. I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to see how soon I can get this story done for you all.


End file.
